M'accorderiez-vous cette danse?
by SherlockSteph
Summary: Univers alternatif. Époque victorienne. Lord Sherlock Holmes est obligé par sa mère d'assister à un bal chez la duchesse du Devonshire. Furieux d'y être contraint, il a la ferme intention de ne danser avec aucune jeune femme présente. Il changera son esprit devant la pétillante lady Margaret Hooper.
1. Le bal de la duchesse

**M'accorderiez-vous cette danse?**

_Oups me voilà avec une autre histoire alors que je n'ai pas terminé « sombre passé ». Mais comme je le disais, j'ai une muse capricieuse et une nouvelle histoire est sortie de ma tête, je devais vous en faire part._

_Univers alternatif._

_Époque victorienne. Lord Sherlock Holmes est obligé par sa mère d'assister à un bal chez la duchesse du Devonshire. Furieux d'y être contraint, il a la ferme intention de ne danser avec aucune jeune femme présente. Il changera son esprit devant la pétillante lady Hooper. _

_Pour les besoins de cette histoire, Sherlock Holmes à 28 ans et Molly Hooper à 25 ans. J'ai aussi triché avec son temps d'étude en médecine, nous sommes au 19__e__ siècle, déjà qu'une femme soit admise dans une université pour homme est pratiquement impossible, mais j'aime m'amuser avec notre histoire. De plus, les femmes des siècles passés étaient aussi intelligentes que nous, elles étaient seulement brimées dans leur droit. (Et non, je ne suis pas féministe enragée, je ne fais que constater la vérité…d'ailleurs, encore à notre époque ça existe de réduire la femme à un statut inférieur)._

_Je vais jouer avec le canon…un peu beaucoup, car John est l'ami de Molly et non de Sherlock, il a été son mentor à l'école de médecine et sera son escorte attitrée (et protecteur) pour les sorties mondaines, et la mère de Sherlock sera un personnage récurrent dans mes chapitres._

_Ah oui, le vouvoiement est à l'honneur entre mères et fils. Je ferai une entorse seulement entre amis très chers ou couples. _

_Je ne crois pas qu'on ait vu souvent ce type de fic, alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez._

_Voilà pour l'introduction!_

**Chapitre : Le bal de la duchesse**

Le majordome restait de marbre, malgré la dispute entre la comtesse et son fils, Sherlock Holmes devant lui. Il faut dire qu'il avait l'habitude, lord Holmes n'était pas un homme facile et ce n'était pas la première scène à laquelle il assistait. Malgré son caractère difficile, la majordome aimait beaucoup le fils de la comtesse, car cette noble famille savait prendre soin de son personnel et les gages étaient bien supérieurs à d'autres maisons plus prestigieuses. Il cachait un sourire, car il savait que la comtesse finirait par gagner, elle le faisait toujours.

« Mère, je refuse d'aller à ce bal. Vous ne pouvez m'y contraindre. Je n'ai nulle envie de danser avec des filles niaises, je préfère de loin rester dans ma salle d'étude, j'ai en ce moment un cas particulièrement… »

La comtesse l'interrompit « Mon fils, vous avez 28 ans, il est plus que temps de prendre une épouse. J'ai envie de serrer dans mes bras votre héritier avant de mourir. »

Sherlock renifla dédaigneusement « Mère, je n'ai pas envie de me marier et encore moins de procréer. Les jeunes femmes à ce bal sont, certes accomplies pour la danse, le chant ou tenir une maison, enfin certaine, d'autres sont encore plus médiocres... »

Furieuse, la comtesse arrêta son fils sur sa lancée et s'écria « Sherlock Holmes, vous vous oubliez. De toute manière, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je vous laissais le choix? Vous irez à ce bal, dussé-je vous tirer une oreille jusqu'à la maison des Devonshire, comme l'enfant impertinent que vous êtes. Vous irez à ce bal et vous danserez avec au moins une jeune fille sinon je demanderai à Marie-Anne de nettoyer cet endroit que vous appelez "salle d'étude" et ensuite je la condamnerais pour toujours. »

Scandalisé, lord Holmes dévisagea sa mère, elle n'oserait pas aller jusqu'à cette extrémité, mais le regard déterminé de sa mère le fit hésiter. Il y avait des semaines de travail sur sa table d'étude, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de tout perdre. Il soupira à fendre l'âme et se dirigea vers le grand escalier.

« Vous gagnez, mère. J'irai à ce foutu bal. Vous pouvez partir devant, je demanderai qu'on prépare ma voiture. »

« Non, je ferai preuve de patience et je vous attendrai. Lorsque vous serez prêt, venez me chercher à la bibliothèque. »

« À vos ordres, mère. » Il monta alors l'escalier d'un pas rageur sans voir que sa mère arborait un sourire satisfait.

La mère de Sherlock dissimula un soupir, car son plan avait fonctionné. Elle avait appris qu'une jeune fille fraichement arrivée de France serait présente à ce bal et bien que cette jeune lady intrigue la noblesse, elle passait pour une originale, car elle aurait fait des études supérieures en médecine. Selon les cancans, le père de celle-ci aurait fait un don substantiel à l'université afin qu'il daigne d'accepter sa fille dans une branche particulière de la médecine au même titre que les hommes. C'était une femme selon le cœur de la comtesse, mais elle savait mieux que personne qu'elle devait laisser croire à son fils qu'il serait la personne qui l'aura choisi.

Le trajet de leur domicile à celui des Devonshire a été, sans surprise, silencieux. Mais la comtesse ne s'en formalisa pas, elle connaissait son fils, elle le laissa bouder. Sherlock pestait intérieurement contre sa mère, habituellement, elle n'insistait jamais pour le faire assister à un bal, elle se contentait d'obliger son frère, Mycroft. Malheureusement, son frère était en voyage diplomatique de l'autre côté de la Manche et il semblerait que sa mère ait décidé de se rabattre sur lui. Il trouvait, aussi, étrange que sa mère l'oblige d'aller à ce bal afin qu'il rencontre de jeunes filles à marier. Depuis qu'il est un adulte, sa mère n'avait jamais insisté à ce qu'il prenne femme ni avec Mycroft, d'ailleurs. Sa mère avait toujours respecté leur statut de célibataire endurci. Il trouvait donc son insistance…étrange, d'autant plus qu'elle partageait son opinion en ce qui concerne la plupart des jeunes filles nobles.

Sherlock se sentit oppressé dès qu'il entra dans la salle de bal. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante et il avait l'impression que tout Londres y avait été convié. Il salua ici et là tout en essayant de semer sa mère, mais celle-ci le suivait comme son ombre. Il lança un juron et sa mère lui fit un regard désapprobateur.

« Mère, vous n'avez pas de leçon à me donner sur ce plan. Je me rappelle très bien votre "merde" plus tôt ce matin. »

La comtesse fit semblant de s'offusquer, mais il était évident qu'elle cachait un sourire malicieux. Il était encore manifeste pour les gens autour d'eux que la comtesse adorait son fils. Les yeux de la comtesse se firent plus tendres, lorsqu'il fit un geste rare d'affection, en prenant sa main pour l'embrasser. Leur échange fut interrompu par leurs hôtes, la comtesse fit une révérence et Sherlock inclina la tête avec raideur, il n'aimait pas les formalités, mais on ne pouvait pas passer outre l'étiquette sans crier au scandale. Après quelques banalités échangées, leurs hôtes s'éloignèrent. Il se raidit lorsqu'il vit une mère accompagnée de deux de ses filles à marier se diriger vers eux. Il se tourna vers sa mère et lui dit qu'il avait oublié sa canne dans le cabriolet, s'excusa auprès des trois femmes qui arrivaient à leur hauteur et partit en laissant sa mère se débrouiller avec elles. Il savait qu'il aurait des comptes à rendre à son retour; sa mère détestait positivement, la marquise de Pensbury.

Il fit mine de sortir de la salle de bal, mais bifurqua vers la gauche pour se sauver dans les jardins. Il pourrait ainsi s'accorder un instant de calme. Il marcha quelques minutes lorsqu'il attendit une voix de femme. Dépité que l'endroit soit déjà pris, il fit demi-tour, mais un faible cri retentit l'obligeant, en raison de sa condition de gentleman, de s'enquérir du sort de la dame. Il contourna la haie et il vit une magnifique jeune femme habillée d'une ridicule robe jaune à fronces essayant de se détacher d'une étreinte manifestement indésirable d'un pair du royaume. Soupirant, il s'avança vers eux, prêt à défendre la demoiselle, mais il semblerait que la demoiselle ne fut pas, si en détresse que ça, puisqu'elle réussit à prendre le bras gauche du baron de Greensville, un salaud de l'avis de Sherlock, et le tordre dans son dos. Le baron cria de douleur. Les deux belligérants n'avaient toujours pas aperçu Sherlock Holmes qui observait la scène avec un certain amusement. La jeune femme était particulièrement en colère et obligea celui-ci à tomber à genou. Le baron criait de lui lâcher son bras qu'elle allait lui casser. La jeune femme répliqua calmement qu'elle le lâcherait seulement s'il s'excusait, ce qu'il fit immédiatement, et la jeune femme décida avant de le lâcher de tordre davantage son bras tout en appuyant son genou sur son dos afin qu'il soit bien à plat sur les petites pierres de l'aménagement paysager et ainsi écorcher son costume couteux. Sherlock, sans comprendre pourquoi, ressentit une grande fierté, ce qu'il trouva aussitôt ridicule. Voyant que la dame n'avait pas besoin d'aide, il se cacha dans l'ombre pour éviter une rencontre gênante, mais il restait caché au cas où. Finalement, il n'eut pas à intervenir, car lorsqu'elle lâcha sa prise, le baron se sauva tout en murmurant qu'il se vengerait de cette salope. Il se fit une note mentale de surveiller Greensville à l'avenir, il savait qu'il avait un caractère vindicatif et qu'il était foncièrement mauvais. Il cherchera à nuire à cette jeune inconnue, il en était sur. Malgré lui, Sherlock sortit de sa cachette, prêt à se présenter à elle, se contrebalançant du protocole voulant qu'ils doivent être présentés par un tiers avant d'entamer une conversation. Il n'était pas question de laisser filer cette jeune femme aussi intrigante, car elle était la toute première qui avait réussi à capter son attention, il la trouvait différente de toutes les autres ladies, une rose parmi les ronces. Il s'approchait d'elle d'un pas décidé, lorsqu'il fut bousculé par un homme agité. L'homme s'excusa rapidement et courra vers la jeune femme et lui donna une brève étreinte avant de la relâcher.

Sherlock trouvait ses manières trop familières avec la jeune femme et cela le contraria surtout lorsqu'il attendit l'homme l'appeler par ce qui semblait un surnom.

« Molly, je suis désolé. J'ai été coincé par lord Patterson et je n'ai pas pu te rejoindre plus tôt. Lorsque j'ai vu ce baron courir à ta suite, j'ai fait aussi vite que possible. Est-ce que tu vas bien? Ce rustre ne t'a pas molesté au moins? » Il lui prit une main et la porta à ses lèvres.

La jeune lady partit d'un grand rire avant de prendre le bras de son cavalier. « Tu sais que je sais me défendre, je pense plutôt que c'est moi qui l'aie un peu brutalisé, John. »

« Molly, nous sommes arrivés au pays que depuis 5 jours, essaie de conserver une attitude convenable. » Sherlock remarqua que le ton de l'homme essayait d'être sévère, mais il était évident qu'il était plutôt fier d'elle. Le jeune homme s'interrogea sur la relation entre l'homme et cette belle inconnue. Était-ce sa femme? Impossible, les deux ne portaient pas d'alliance. Sûrement pas son frère, il avait une affection entre eux qui n'était pas fraternelle. Son fiancé probablement. Lorsque Sherlock conclut sur la relation entre les deux personnes, il fut agacé, car il trouvait la jeune femme intéressante. Le couple passa devant eux, l'homme fit un mouvement de la tête vers lui avec un sourire contrit tandis que la femme le dévisagea avec intérêt en le saluant timidement de la tête. Le cœur de Sherlock fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit les yeux chocolat de la jeune femme le fixer ainsi, mais le contact ne dura qu'un instant, car elle se tourna à nouveau vers son cavalier excité, l'incident oublié, pour entamer une conversation qu'il jugea hors à propos dans un bal ou dans la bouche d'une femme noble, car elle parlait qu'elle avait trouvé sur le corps de la victime, une marque qui ressemblait à des armoiries qu'on retrouvait sur une bague, il n'attendit pas la réponse de l'homme, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Il devait absolument savoir qui elle était, mais, le plus important, connaître la nature de la relation avec ce John. Finalement, Sherlock trouvait que sa mère avait bien fait d'insister pour qu'il se présente à ce bal, il avait maintenant un mystère à résoudre. Excité, il retourna dans la salle de bal rejoindre sa mère, car il voulait être présenté à cette inconnue et si possible lui voler une danse.

Essoufflé, il se présenta à sa mère qui le regarda avec sévérité. Il se frappa mentalement, il avait oublié d'aller chercher sa foutue canne. Il prit un faux air contrit que sa mère laissa passer.

« Mère, connaissez-vous la jeune dame avec la robe jaune à votre gauche? »

« Vous parlez de la dame avec la chevelure aux reflets de feu? » Sherlock s'impatienta, il savait que sa mère le faisait exprès.

« Mère! »

« Oui, je sais qui elle est. C'est la fille du vicomte d'Addington. Elle est assez particulière. On murmure dans les salons qu'elle a fait des études, inconvenantes pour une lady, en médecine à la Sorbonne. »

« Mère, son nom! »

« Dieu, mon fils. C'est la première fois que vous démontrez autant d'intérêt pour la gent féminine...oui…oui. » Voyant le regard agacé de son fils. « Elle s'appelle lady Margaret Hooper. »

« Et l'homme qui l'accompagne est? »

Bien que la comtesse sache parfaitement son nom, elle préféra titiller son fils. « Je ne le connais pas, probablement son fiancé? Je vais demander à nos hôtes de nous présenter à eux. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sherlock se présenta devant la jeune femme qui rougit en faisant une maladroite révérence et lorsqu'elle se releva, il lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à danser. Surprise, elle regarda son cavalier qui hocha la tête même s'il était visible qu'il était mécontent. Lorsque la main de la jeune femme exempte de gant toucha la sienne, un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut le corps. Sherlock ne savait pas encore la nature de la relation entre l'homme qui l'accompagnait et elle, mais il n'était pas question qu'il lui laisse la jeune femme. Son destin était scellé à la minute qu'elle avait mis sa main sur la sienne; elle était à lui, désormais.

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Dois-je continuer cette histoire ou pas? Je pourrais la terminer ainsi ou…**

**Je prévoyais faire entre 8 et 10 chapitres. Vos commentaires seront déterminants pour la suite de cette histoire. Merci à l'avance.**


	2. L'originale

_Bonjour,_

_Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont commenté (Petitbebefille, Stephanie1206, Lorina, Lyra monirosez, HortenseDK (merci pour ton enthousiasme) et Saku-chan06), mon histoire ainsi que celles (ceux, peut-être) qui l'ont lu. D'après le nombre de vues, mon introduction semble avoir été aimée ce qui m'a encouragé à écrire cette suite…plus tôt que prévu._

_**Lorina,**__ merci de t'avoir identifié lorsque tu postais tes commentaires ainsi je peux personnaliser mon message __ . Je sais que tu attends aussi une suite de « sombre passé », ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais je vais la continuer. Il ne fait pas t'inquiéter à ce sujet. Merci aussi pour ton commentaire pour cette fic._

_**Lyra,**__ dès qu'on fait un univers alternatif, nous dénaturons un peu Sherlock. Si je le faisais exactement comme il est dans la série de la BBC, il n'aurait pas d'histoire entre Molly et Sherlock. Par contre, étant donné que c'est une série et que nous ne connaissons pas ses pensées, j'en profite pour y mettre les miennes. Qui peut savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Il combat tellement « ses sentiments » dans la série; ce qui me fait dire qu'il en a beaucoup et qu'il doit y penser. J'aime croire que Molly en fait partie. En tout cas, Sherlock aura à travailler pour gagner le cœur de sa dame dans cette fic. Pour information, il gardera son caractère habituel (défauts et qualités) accompagné d'ajouts de mon cru._

**Chapitre 2 : L'originale**

Sherlock salua intérieurement le changement de danse au lieu de danser un quadrille, ils danseront une valse. Bien qu'il danse pour la première fois cette sorte de danse, il était assez satisfait de la danser avec cette jeune femme, ainsi elle sera toute à lui, l'espace d'un moment. Il remarqua un fait étrange, la jeune femme resta silencieuse alors que la coutume voulait qu'ils échangent des banalités. Il était irrité par son silence, mais aussi soulagé ne le contraignant pas ainsi à parler de la pluie et du bon temps. Il conduisit Molly, car il était hors de question qu'elle soit Margaret pour lui, vers une extrémité de la salle de bal pour avoir une certaine intimité et éviter les yeux scrutateurs de sa mère et de l'homme qui accompagna sa promise. Il sursauta au mot « promise », il était hors de question de mariage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec lui pour qu'il veuille se marier avec cette personne inconnue? Subitement il regretta de l'avoir invité, il s'apprêtait à agir comme un mufle et l'abandonner sur place, mais il se reprit et avec un sourire crispé, il encercla la taille de la jeune fille au lieu de simplement poser sa main sur son dos. Leurs postures n'étaient pas tout à fait convenables pour cette danse, mais il a toujours fait fi des convenances et il était à peu près certain que Molly était comme lui. Il la sentit frissonner à son contact, il constata qu'il était capable de l'émouvoir autant qu'elle l'émouvait. Il ferma son palais d'esprit et il décida de profiter de la joie que lui procurait cette étrange petite femme entre ses bras. Ils dansaient toujours en silence, mais Sherlock s'arrangeait pour qu'elle ne puisse détourner les yeux de lui. Il fixa alors ses lèvres et se demanda ce qu'elle dirait s'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes sur cette piste de danse, est-ce qu'elle lui tordrait un bras comme avec le baron? Il était prêt à parier que non, mais il savait qu'un scandale éclaterait. Les gens de la bonne société, même mariés, ne s'embrassaient pas en plein milieu de bal. Sherlock secoua la tête, il avait des pensées bien inconvenantes envers cette femme et ses pensées lui firent rater un pas et du coup, il lui marcha sur le pied de Molly. Il jura tout bas, il était un excellent danseur et il passait pour un fieffé amateur. Il s'attendait à un cri d'indignation de sa partenaire et encore là, elle ne lâcha pas un mot. Pourtant, il a dû lui blesser légèrement son pied. N'en pouvant plus, il commença la conversation avec au moins un « désolé ».

Il se pencha à l'oreille et lui glissa de sa voix grave des excuses. « Lady Hooper, je peux jurer que c'est la première fois que je fais preuve de maladresse. Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus humbles excuses pour ce faux pas. » Elle se tourna vers lui, Sherlock n'avait pas relevé la tête, il n'avait qu'à bouger de deux ou trois centimètres et leurs lèvres seraient en contact. Diable, cette femme le tentait et elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Il releva la tête et fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Lord Holmes… »

« Sherlock, et non lord Holmes, faites-moi l'honneur de m'appeler par mon prénom, je vous en prie. »

Molly le regarda surpris. « Lord Holmes, je ne puis. Que faites-vous des convenances? »

Les sourcils de Sherlock firent un accent circonflexe. « Avec la scène à laquelle j'ai assisté un peu plus tôt dans le jardin, je ne crois pas que vous vous souciez des convenances, mademoiselle. »

Molly eut un regard horrifié. « Quoi? Vous nous avez vus? Je croyais que vous étiez arrivé en même temps que John. Seigneur, ce n'était pas ce que vous pensez. »

« Ah? Et à quoi donc, aurais-je pu penser? » Sherlock prit un air innocent.

Mal à l'aise, elle s'expliqua. « Je n'ai pas été dans ce jardin avec ce malotru pour avoir un moment avec lui... Il m'a suivi et je l'ai neutralisé lorsque j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas un gentleman. J'espère que vous aurez la décence de ne pas ébruiter ce que vous avez vu. John est déjà en colère, s'il savait qu'en plus, il y avait un témoin, je pense qu'il en ferait une syncope. »

« N'ayez crainte, Molly, mes lèvres demeureront scellées. » Elle réagit aussitôt à son surnom en rougissant. « Intéressant » pensa Sherlock.

« Je ne peux vous permettre de m'appeler, ainsi. Milord, je ne vous connais pas. »

« Faisons un pacte » le jeune lord appuya délibérément sur surnom. "Molly ". « Je serai Sherlock et tu seras Molly lorsque nous serons seuls tous les deux. D'ailleurs, permettez-moi de vous rendre visite demain, je suis certain que cette rencontre serait très enrichissante pour, hum… nous deux. » Les paroles de Sherlock étaient volontairement à double sens. « Bon sang, il flirtait avec elle, maintenant. » Il n'avait jamais flirté auparavant, il ne savait même pas qu'il le pouvait.

Surprise, elle oublia de jouer le rôle de la jeune fille sage. « Vous voulez me revoir? Mi... »

Sherlock l'interrompit en haussant le ton, ce qui lui valut l'attention des danseurs près d'eux. « Sherlock et non milord! Je pensais que j'avais été clair sur ce point. »

« Oui, bien sûr » Molly hésita, mais ajouta dans un souffle « Sherlock. »

« Voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile, » murmura le jeune homme, mais à la stupéfaction de celui-ci, elle refusa qu'il la visite demain.

« Nous venons d'arriver, nous ne recevons pas encore les visiteurs et j'ai un empêchement demain. Euh, John et moi devons… » Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase, car John Watson tapa sur l'épaule de Sherlock pour lui signifier que c'était à son tour de danser avec Molly.

Sherlock Holmes faillit lui dire qu'il ne lui permettait pas, mais sa bonne éducation le retint. Il dut rendre à contrecœur la jeune femme à cet homme dont il ignorait toujours le statut par rapport à celle-ci. Il avait l'intention de le découvrir rapidement, car il n'était pas question de lui laisser. Il s'appuya sur le mur pour les observer, Sherlock dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils dansèrent bien ensemble. Il examina attentivement l'homme et la jeune femme. Leur complicité sautait aux yeux, ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps, amis d'enfance, peut-être? Les deux étaient ensemble en France, c'est certain. Il semblait faire office de chaperon et de chevalier servant. Son observation ne lui permit pas de conclure que leur relation était de nature amoureuse. Ils avaient de l'affection entre eux, mais elle ne rougissait pas comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. Molly n'était pas mal à l'aise avec cet homme. Encore là, s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, c'était normal. Il aurait pu les observer encore longtemps, si sa mère ne l'avait pas rejoint pour lui demander en regardant le couple danser, s'il avait un faible pour la jeune femme.

Sherlock ne voulut pas démontrer qu'il était vraiment intéressé par elle alors il feignit l'indifférence. « C'est une jeune fille parmi les autres. Vous m'aviez demandé de danser avec une jeune fille, j'ai trouvé celle-ci. Et avec sa robe ridicule, elle n'aurait pas eu d'autres cavaliers que ce Lord Watson, j'ai eu pitié d'elle en l'invitant, elle est à peine digne de mon intérêt. De plus, elle est assez âgée pour une débutante. Donc, j'en conclus qu'elle doit être tellement ennuyante qu'elle aura fait fuir ses soupirants, si soupirants, il y a eu. Je ne peux, aussi, passer sous silence son bégaiement, lorsqu'elle a daigné d'ouvrir la bouche lorsque nous avons valsé ensemble, c'était tout simplement horripilant. »

Malheureusement pour lui, le couple passa près d'eux lorsqu'il dit cette phrase malencontreuse. Évidemment, elle l'entendit et son visage se durcit sous l'effet de la colère et peut-être de la peine, pensa Sherlock. Il se traita de stupide intérieurement et sa mère fit écho à sa pensée à voix haute.

« Vous êtes stupide, mon fils. Elle vous a entendu. Vous allez avoir de la difficulté à entrer dans son cercle d'amis, maintenant. Et ne plus jouer la carte de l'indifférence avec moi, je vous connais, si elle ne vous avait pas intéressé, jamais vous ne m'auriez demandé d'être présenté et encore moins de l'inviter à danser même avec ma menace de nettoyer votre salle d'étude. Vous allez devoir réparer, Sherlock, si vous la voulez. » La comtesse se tut et quitta son fils pour aller rejoindre le marquis de Folk et son épouse. La comtesse savait qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul afin qu'il réfléchisse à son attitude.

Lord Holmes frappa une colonne de son poing avec rage sans se préoccuper des gens qui pouvaient le voir. Il avait fait une grosse erreur et il ne savait pas comment il pourrait faire pour la réparer. Il n'était pas question de l'approcher ce soir, car il avait l'impression que Lord Watson lui ferait regretter ses paroles irréfléchies. Non qu'il ait peur de lui, mais il ne voulait pas enfoncer un clou supplémentaire à son cercueil en se battant contre Lord Watson. Il avait la très forte impression que la jeune lady ne lui pardonnerait pas. D'un pas rapide, il quitta la salle de bal, il était temps de faire son enquête sur l'objet de son attention. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dans le jardin, Molly était un médecin qui examinait les cadavres. Étant donné son statut de lady, elle doit le faire de manière incognito. Il sortit de la maison des Devonshire sans saluer sa mère et ses hôtes et se rendit à Scotland Yard voir le capitaine Lestrade. Il pourra se renseigner si un nouveau médecin légiste, une, dans ce cas-ci avait été engagé à la morgue de St-Bart.

Lestrade soupira bruyamment lorsqu'il entendit Sherlock Holmes insulter le policier à l'entrée. Il se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre, il voulait éviter un bain de sang. Le jeune lord avait la curieuse habitude de trainer près de lui lors d'enquêtes particulièrement difficiles et il devait avouer qu'il l'avait aidé de nombreuses fois à coincer les meurtriers. Malgré son taux de succès avoisinant le score parfait, il n'était pas aimé d'autres policiers… trop arrogant et imbu de lui-même. Il s'amusait aussi, pendant les cas, à décortiquer la vie de chaque policier qui croisait malheureusement sa route. Cependant, Lestrade respectait son intelligence à défaut de l'aimer. Par contre, il y avait beaucoup de policiers qui lui vouaient une rancune tenace et ne rechigneraient pas à le mettre en prison avec des brutes épaisses afin de lui donner une petite leçon.

« Lord Holmes, que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir ici et... en tenue de bal? »

« Ah, Lestrade. Il faudrait dire à ce policier de garde de lâcher la gnole qu'il cache dans son tiroir de gauche, il a les yeux vitreux et si une personne indésirable se pointait dans votre poste de police, je doute qu'il soit en mesure de bien viser. » Ledit policier se leva prêt à lui sauter dessus, mais Lestrade s'interposa.

« Il suffit Mc Kay. Veuillez ouvrir votre tiroir, SVP. » Le policier essaya de contourner l'ordre en insultant Sherlock Holmes et ses déductions farfelues, mais Lestrade ne dévia pas et lui redemanda fermement d'ouvrir son tiroir. Il le fit et une gourde y était. Lestrade la prit et la sentit, il n'y avait pas de doute possible, c'était de l'alcool. Le capitaine savait que beaucoup de policiers aimaient bien boire pour oublier les horreurs qu'ils voyaient jour après jour dans les bas-fonds, il le comprenait. Par contre, il était inflexible quant à l'alcool durant les heures de travail. En regardant Mc Kay, il était évident qu'il était saoul. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué et ne l'aurait probablement pas remarqué si Sherlock ne l'avait pas relevé. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait sévir.

« Mc Kay, vous êtes suspendu sans solde à compter de maintenant. Prenez la semaine pour réfléchir et revenez me voir sobre vendredi à mon bureau. »

« Capitaine! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça, j'ai des enfants à nourrir. »

« Je pense avoir été clair, Mc Kay. Disparaissez. » Il regarda un autre policier un peu plus loin. « Cordy, tu seras à l'accueil jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Naturellement, ton salaire sera augmenté en conséquence. »

Il tourna le dos aux deux policiers et invita Sherlock dans son bureau. Sherlock sentait le regard de Mc Kay lui transpercer le dos. Il venait de faire un ennemi, mais il en avait cure. C'était un policier corrompu en plus. Il serait sans servir, si les choses dégénéraient avec lui.

« Capitaine, êtes-vous sur un cas qui nécessiterait une visite à la morgue demain? »

« Mais…comment... »

Sherlock l'interrompit. « Déduction, mon cher. Je souhaiterais vous y accompagner. Est-ce que vous avez des indices pour l'assassin? »

« Diable, cette enquête est secrète, comment l'avez-vous su? Nous faisons attention, car la nouvelle légiste a trouvé sur le corps de la victime une marque, presque imperceptible, semblable à des armoiries. Et c'est toujours délicat lorsque les nobles se trouvent impliqués dans des affaires de meurtres. »

« Une? »

« Seriez-vous misogyne, lord Holmes? Je n'ai aucune difficulté à travailler avec une femme surtout si elle est aussi jolie qu'elle est bonne. » Sherlock dissimula sa contrariété, car il n'aimait pas l'intérêt que Lestrade lui portait.

« En aucun cas. Le corps est le transport de l'esprit, homme ou femme pourvu que le résultat soit là. »

« Oh. Je peux vous le confirmer, celle-là, elle est bonne. Elle n'est là que depuis 4 jours et je suis prêt à parier, si sa condition de femme ne la nuit pas, qu'elle sera chef du département de la morgue d'ici 1 an ou deux. Elle s'appelle Molly, par la manière. J'aurais bien essayé de lui soutirer un rendez-vous, mais son assistant ou peut-être son fiancé, si je le repense bien, ne nous a pas laissés seuls une seconde. Si vous voulez mon avis... »

Le jeune homme se leva, coupant court la conversation, il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui parle de ce Watson. « Bien. Demain, je souhaiterais vous accompagner. Je prends le cas. Je fais partie de la noblesse, il sera facile pour moi d'enquêter discrètement sur ma fratrie et naturellement, tout le crédit vous reviendra. » Il sortit du bureau de Lestrade sans dire au revoir. Il sortit sa montre de sa poche. Il avait le temps d'une petite sieste et d'un long bain avant de la rencontrer à nouveau. Cette fois, il n'y aura pas de faux pas. Mais avant tout chose, il ira trouver sa mère. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle connaissait très bien lord John Watson; sa mère était au courant de tous les cancans ou rumeurs de Londres.

**Merci à l'avance pour vos commentaires. C'est un carburant pour moi. **

**Le prochain chapitre, il y a aura beaucoup d'échanges entre Molly et Sherlock…**


	3. Ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Je vous joins le chapitre trois de mon histoire victorienne._

_Avis aux lecteurs, mon Sherlock ne sera pas aussi incisif que dans la série BBC. Ils sont à l'époque victorienne et la galanterie était de mise. Je peux faire Sherlock un peu bâtard, mais jamais autant que le Sherlock de notre époque. Je suis désolée si certaines le trouvent trop « mou », mais je vais le conserver avec ce caractère, disons « limite »._

_Comme d'habitude, je remercie : SherLoki221B, Ptitbébéfille, Ysabelle, Lorina, Stephanie1206, cannelle, Saku-Chan06, Huntress-Dark et HortenseDK_

_Bonne lecture! _

**Chapitre trois : Ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser**

Sherlock s'engouffra dans un fiacre et donnant l'adresse de sa maison tout en pestant contre sa mère qui n'avait pas voulu prendre deux voitures. Il était réduit à prendre une voiture de louage pour entrer à la maison. Il renifla de dégout lorsqu'il vit des taches ici et là sur les bancs de la voiture. Heureusement, le trajet ne dura que 10 minutes. Il donna 5 shillings au cocher et entra par l'entrée principale où le majordome attendait qu'il entre afin de refermer la porte.

« Alfred, est-ce que madame la comtesse est de retour? »

L'homme étouffa un bâillement. « Oui, milord. Madame la comtesse s'est retirée dans ses appartements pour la nuit. »

Sherlock hésita avant de lui dire merci. Il avait toujours de la difficulté avec ce simple mot. Par contre, il savait qu'avec des "s'il vous plait" et "merci", il avait de meilleurs informations ou services. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère, il lui importait peu qu'elle soit déjà au lit, il devait lui parler maintenant. Il ouvrit la porte sans cogner et vit sa mère dans son lit en train de lire. Elle ne sembla pas surprise de sa visite. Accotée sur les oreillers, elle représentait l'image même de la femme douce et docile. Sherlock eut un petit sourire, cette image ne pouvait être plus loin de la vérité en ce qui concerne sa mère en réalité, elle avait une force de caractère et une intelligence très supérieure à la moyenne. D'ailleurs, son propre père avait fui le domicile conjugal, car sa faiblesse de caractère l'empêchait de l'assujettir à sa volonté. Il savait qu'il entretenait une demi-mondaine et restait à son hôtel particulier quelque part à Londres. Il était à peu près certain que sa mère était au courant de ces faits, mais qu'elle choisissait de les ignorer. Leur mariage avait été arrangé par leurs familles et il n'y a pas eu un couple plus mal assorti qu'eux. Heureusement pour lui, il tenait du côté de sa mère tant pour la beauté que pour l'intelligence. Sherlock était souvent en confrontation avec sa mère, mais il avait de l'affection pour elle tandis que son père le laissait totalement indifférent.

Le sourire de la comtesse s'étira avec malice. « Que puis-je faire pour vous mon fils? Déjà, j'ai dû inventer une excuse pour votre inqualifiable conduite de ce soir. J'ai prétendu que vous aviez une indigestion et que vous aviez dû partir sans saluer personne sous peine de répandre votre repas sur eux. »

Sherlock la regarda scandalisé. « Mère! »

« Je vous taquine. J'ai prétendu une urgence à la maison et j'en ai profité pour partir aussi. Ce bal est devenu ennuyant lorsque vous êtes parti. Donc, je reviens à ma question. Que puis-je faire pour vous? »

Le jeune homme rougit un peu, ce qui était très inhabituel de sa part, avant de parler rapidement.

« Quel est le statut de l'homme qui accompagnait Molly? »

« Molly? Vraiment mon fils. Vous n'avez aucun souci de la bienséance. » Sherlock lui lança un regard noir. « Et bien, je suis étonnée qu'avec votre pouvoir de déduction vous ne l'ayez pas encore trouvé. »

« Je sais qu'ils étaient ensemble en France. La coupe de leurs vêtements est indéniablement française. La façon dont lord Watson noue sa cravate et la coiffure de Molly sont encore là... françaises, il était évidemment pour moi qu'ils arrivaient de France. Ils semblent avoir une chimie entre eux, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps. Par contre, il y a absence de bagues et je sais que la jeune femme a étudié la médecine spécialisée, mais pas ici. Elle semble s'inquiéter de ce que lord Watson puisse penser de ses agissements, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils soient amoureux l'un et l'autre. Alors, mère, pourriez-vous combler les trous? » La dernière phrase de Sherlock n'avait pas la même assurance qu'au début de sa déduction, mais la comtesse ne le remarqua pas ou fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

Elle le regardait avec fierté. « Vous avez raison, ils arrivent tout juste de France. Ils étaient à Paris. Lady Hooper vient de terminer ses études à la Sorbonne. D'après ce qu'on dit, lord Watson aurait accepté de la prendre sous son aile à l'université. Être la seule femme parmi tous ses hommes n'a pas dû être de tout repos pour cette femme aussi jolie. Quoi qu'il en soit, Lord Watson l'a protégé tout au long de ses études et elle est sortie 1re de sa promotion avec une année en avance sur son programme. Sa condition de lady n'était connue que par les hauts dirigeants de l'université et de lord Watson. On prétend qu'ils sont revenus ensemble pour se marier en sol britannique. Je crois que les cancaniers ont tort. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait toutes ses études si c'est pour se marier avec un lord et faire son devoir de femme d'intérieur. » Un soupçon d'amertume teinta les dernières paroles de sa mère. Il savait que sa mère gérait les livres de la maison comme personne, mais le mérite revenait à son père, car il était l'homme. Sherlock savait que sa mère aurait pu être une grande mathématicienne si elle avait été née dans une époque où les femmes n'étaient pas si ostracisées. Il secoua sa tête, il s'égarait de son but.

« Non, je suis certain qu'ils ne sont pas un couple. Ce que j'ai observé serait de l'admiration pour son mentor, alors. » Il ne put dissimuler un certain soulagement à travers de ses paroles.

La comtesse devait être ferme avec son fils et connaitre son intention véritable, elle connaissait sa tendance à s'ennuyer lorsque le mystère devenait limpide et elle ne voulait pas que la jeune femme en fasse les frais. « Sherlock. Est-ce que votre intérêt pour la jeune femme est dû au mystère qu'elle apporte? Si c'est le cas, j'espère que vous aurez la décence de la laisser tranquille. »

Sherlock la regarda impassible. « Mon intérêt, mère, n'est pas d'ordre romantique comme vous avez pu le penser, mais intellectuel. Le mystère autour d'elle apporte un plus, mais n'est pas mon but premier. Mon acharnement à connaître le statut de l'homme qui l'accompagnait est dans la même lignée de pensée que la vôtre, je n'aimerais pas apprendre qu'elle gâche son talent en se mariant. J'ai appris qu'elle était médecin légiste à St-Bart et d'après Lestrade, elle est la meilleure avec qui il a travaillé sur les cas de meurtres. Ce qui revient à moi, elle me sera utile pour mes propres cas et je sais qu'elle n'est pas insensible à mes charmes, ce qui sera d'autant plus facile d'avoir mes entrées à la morgue. Si je joue bien mes cartes, il est bien possible qu'elle ne se mariât jamais. »

Sa mère était indignée. « Je ne peux pas vous croire mon fils. Ce que vous dites est tout simplement horrible. Et vous ne pouvez pas me mentir, je sais que votre attirance pour cette femme n'est pas seulement intellectuelle. Je vous connais aussi pour savoir que vous voulez étouffer cette attirance, mais vous ne pourrez pas le faire indéfiniment. Et pour ce qui est de votre charme…et bien, vous aurez fort à faire pour rattraper votre monumentale bourde au bal. » Avec un regard dur, la comtesse reprit. « Je vous prierais, mon fils, à l'avenir de ne pas me traiter comme une personne sans cervelle. Je n'ai pas reçu l'éducation d'un homme, mais je suis loin d'être une sotte; vous ne pouvez pas me tromper. »

Sherlock s'avança et s'assit sur le lit avec un air penaud. « Mère. Jamais, je ne prétendrai que vous soyez sans cervelle, au contraire. Par contre, pour ma paix d'esprit, je vous demanderais de ne plus aborder mon attirance pour cette jeune femme. Mon intérêt sera qu'intellectuel, je suis et serai plus fort que les élans de mon corps…S'il vous plait? »

La comtesse n'insista point, mais elle plaignait son fils. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il succomberait, mais elle était assez sage pour ne pas discourir davantage. Sherlock se leva et exceptionnellement l'embrassa sur la joue. Il savait que sa mère avait raison et il savait aussi qu'elle avait vu clair dans son jeu, mais il n'était pas prêt à accepter qu'il eût succombé aussi facilement sous les charmes d'une femme alors qu'il n'a jamais trouvé d'intérêt à les courtiser en 28 ans. Sur un « bonne nuit », il referma la porte doucement.

Sherlock se changea cinq fois avant de trouver le bon costume. Finalement son choix s'arrêta sur un costume sombre avec des accents de couleur prune. Il voulait être à son avantage lorsqu'elle rencontrera Molly dans 20 minutes. Lestrade lui avait dit 30 minutes, mais il voulait créer un effet de surprise. Il était absolument certain qu'elle ne s'attendait pas de le voir débarquer à la morgue. Il prit sa canne, vérifia que la lame dissimulée glissait hors de son pommeau avec facilité et la referma d'un coup sec. Le jeu commençait et il sortit d'un pas rapide. Il prit son cabriolet, plus discret moins susceptible de se faire reconnaître et fit relever la capote.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la morgue, il fit sursauter la jeune femme présente. Heureusement pour lui, c'était bien la jeune femme avec qui il avait dansé hier et encore mieux, elle était seule ce matin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Sherlock fit semblant de ne pas remarquer son désarroi et s'avança vers elle.

Elle reprit ses sens rapidement et son visage se ferma. « M. Holmes, vous êtes dans une morgue. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. »

Sherlock feignit la surprise. « Tiens, tiens. Quelle surprise! Lady Margaret Hooper. Que faites-vous ici dans un endroit si éloigné de votre condition? »

« Je travaille ici, contrairement à vous. Je vous demanderais de sortir sinon je devrai appeler la sécurité. »

Le jeune s'approcha d'elle et intentionnellement, il lui chuchota à l'oreille de sa belle voix grave. « J'ai été invité, Molly. »

Elle recula vivement, troublée par leur proximité. « Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir accordé le droit de m'appeler par ce prénom. Et je doute fort qu'un lord ait été invité dans cette morgue. Moi, j'ai fait mes études dans ce domaine et vous? »

Sherlock leva les yeux. « Cette discussion devient franchement ennuyante et fastidieuse. Le capitaine Lestrade arrivera dans quelques minutes et vous serez ainsi rassuré sur ma présence en ces lieux. » Il prit un air sévère. « J'aimerais tout de même voir le corps de la victime immédiatement. »

« Impossible. J'attendrai l'accord du capitaine avant de vous montrer quoi que ce soit. »

Le sourire de Sherlock s'élargit. « Ooooohhhh. Molly. Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de vous dévoiler à moi. »

La jeune femme rougit furieusement, mais continua courageusement la conversation. « Malotru, vous savez parfaitement que je parlais de la victime. Vous m'avez sciemment mis dans l'embarras. Vous n'êtes pas un gentleman, monsieur. De toute manière, après le discours que j'ai eu le déplaisir d'entendre avec votre mère, je ne crois pas que mes formes aient pu vous intéresser outre mesure. Quels ont été vos mots déjà? Ah oui. Ennuyante et mal fagotée…une "laisser pour compte". »

Sherlock s'amusait de son tempérament fougueux, il mit sa main sur son cœur. « Touché mademoiselle! Mais je vous demanderais de ne jamais vous fier à une première impression. »

« Dommage alors, parce que ma première impression de vous… a été favorable. »

Sherlock prit un air contrit. « En vérité, ma mère trouve qu'il est temps que je me marie. J'avoue que j'étais un peu énervé lors de ce bal et j'ai dit des horreurs que je ne pensais pas pour avoir la paix. Mon intention n'était pas de vous blesser, mais d'éloigner ma mère de ces noirs desseins. Je regrette donc que vous ayez été témoin de cette conversation et je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses les plus sincères. Pouvons-nous repartir sur de nouvelles bases? Vous, étant mon médecin légiste et moi, le détective qui grâce à votre aide arrêtera ce tueur?

Molly le crut et hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle lui pardonnait, mais elle se garda de lui dévoiler la peine qu'elle avait ressentie à la salle de bal lorsqu'il l'avait insulté. Elle s'en voulait de céder si facilement face à cet homme, mais il l'attirait plus que raison. Elle ne rêvait que de mettre ses doigts dans sa chevelure bouclée et sombre et ses lèvres étaient une invitation aux baisers. Et que dire du magnifique costume qu'il portait, la couleur lui donnait un air très séduisant. Elle rougit à nouveau à cause de ses pensées un peu grivoises. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le sourire en coin de lord Holmes, Molly sut avec certitude qu'il avait déduit ses pensées. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais fort heureusement pour la jeune femme, leur intermède cessa avec l'arrivée de Lestrade et de lord Watson. Ce dernier ne semblait pas enjoué de la voir seule avec le jeune lord.

Lestrade se dirigea vers le jeune homme. « Lord Holmes, vous êtes en avance… » Sherlock l'interrompit. « C'est bien, nous nous sommes présentés l'un à l'autre. Mademoiselle…non, il est vrai juste… Molly. Elle allait justement me laisser examiner le corps. » La jeune femme regarda le capitaine avec hésitations.

« C'est bien Molly, il est un consultant pour la police. »

Bien que Sherlock sache que Lestrade n'était pas au courant du rang social de Molly, il ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents. Il trouvait qu'il était trop familier, mais la jeune femme lui sourit gentiment et ils se dirigèrent vers une pièce réfrigérée où de nombreux corps s'y trouvaient en attente d'être autopsiés. Elle s'arrêta devant une table et tira délicatement le drap blanc qui recouvrait la victime. Sherlock s'approcha de Molly, non pas pour être près d'elle, mais pour avoir la même vision qu'elle.

« Comme je le disais hier au capitaine, il y a une marque très discrète à l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche. Mais ce n'est pas tout, ce matin, j'ai regardé le corps à nouveau et j'ai trouvé un élément nouveau… »

Sherlock l'interrompit. « De basse extraction, mais les vêtements sont de bonne qualité. J'en déduis qu'elle devait travailler dans une maison à titre de servante. Pas dans les cuisines, ni aux tâches ménagères, elle a de belles mains, hummm, je dirais plutôt camériste. Elle a été étranglée comme le témoignent les marques sur cou, mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'a tué. L'homme cherchait à la faire taire. Je dis « homme », car d'après la largeur des doigts, il ne peut qu'appartenir à un homme et la marque de la bague suggère qu'il aurait abusé, désolé mademoiselle Hooper, de sa victime sexuellement. D'après la couleur de ses lèvres, elle est morte empoisonnée. » Sherlock s'approcha du corps. Il trouva la marque sur l'intérieur de la cuisse presque imperceptible, si Molly ne l'avait pas mentionné, il ne l'aurait pas trouvé au premier coup d'œil. Oui, elle était bonne et il se réjouissait déjà des prochains cas qu'il aurait et qui demanderaient l'aide de Molly. « Vous pouvez continuer, mademoiselle. »

Molly était contrariée par cet homme qui l'exaspérait et l'attirait à la fois, mais pour l'heure, elle le trouvait surtout arrogant. « Lord Holmes, vous me faites trop d'honneur. » Elle fit une révérence volontairement maladroite.

Sherlock Holmes regarda ce petit bout de femme et sourit, il la trouvait désirable lorsqu'elle le défiait ouvertement. Elle avait de la répartie, pas étonnant avec les difficultés qu'elle avait probablement endurées au cours de ses études avec une classe remplie d'hommes. Elle savait se défendre et la scène dans le jardin lui revint à la mémoire. Elle était une femme forte et intelligente…et belle. Il la regarda discrètement de bas en haut, elle était habillée encore une fois sans grâce, mais paradoxalement, c'est cela qui l'attirait. Il lui fit un large sourire à la grande surprise de la jeune femme. Elle trouvait son sourire beaucoup plus dangereux que ses mots.

Molly secoua la tête et continua en rougissant par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. « Je disais donc que j'ai trouvé des éléments nouveaux. J'ai trouvé des fibres de soie rouge enfoncées dans son orifice anal. Un tissu luxueux a été entré par un objet…hum…oui…je disais…un objet dur. La personne s'en servait comme protection ou comme fétichiste. » Les joues enflammées, elle regarda son mentor qui hocha la tête et l'invitait à continuer. « Aussi, dans ses parois vaginales, nous avons trouvé ses mêmes fibres. »

Lestrade s'exprima enfin. « Ce qui confirme que l'agresseur est bien dans la noblesse ou à tout le moins, riche. Je déteste ce genre de cas. Il est presque impossible d'avoir la collaboration des nobles, ils se font justice entre eux. »

Sherlock se tourna vers Molly. « C'est là que j'interviens. Molly, puis-je avoir le dessin que vous avez fait de cette marque, je voudrais l'examiner et la comparer. »

Surprise Molly oublia d'être contrarié parce qu'il l'avait encore appelé par son surnom. « Comment savez-vous pour…? »

« Dois-je vraiment vous le dire? Oui? Bon. Il y a de l'encre qui reste sur le bout de vos doigts. Évidemment, vous auriez pu écrire quelques lettres sans importance, mais étant gauchère, vous avez des marques de lignes et de courbes sur le côté de votre main. Les formes suggèrent que vous étiez en train de dessiner et si je me fie aux marques que vous avez et ce que j'ai aperçu sur la cuisse de la victime, il y a correspondance. Pas besoin de me le confirmer. Je sais que j'ai raison. Maintenant, puis-je avoir ce dessin? » Il savait qu'il était à la limite de l'impolitesse, mais il avait besoin de créer une certaine distance avec elle pour son bien et le sien.

Lord Watson s'avança vers lui en colère. « Monsieur, en présence d'une femme, nous restons polis. Je vous prierais de changer d'attitude ou je ferai en sorte que l'accès à la morgue vous soit révoqué. »

« Ah, je me demandais justement quand vous interviendriez. Vous n'avez nul besoin de sortir le jeu du chevalier servant. Elle est assez grande pour se défendre seule, vous savez. » Sans plus se préoccuper du lord, il se tourna à nouveau vers Molly et s'écria. « Par pitié, femme, est-ce que je peux avoir votre dessin? »

Le chaos s'installa alors dans la morgue, lord Watson tira violemment Sherlock Holmes hors de la pièce et une bataille s'ensuivit. Lord Watson se battait bien, mais le jeune lord pratiquait la boxe depuis plusieurs années et ses coups étaient plus gagnants que ceux de Watson. Ils entendirent les cris de Lestrade et de Molly, mais ils étaient trop pris par leur combat pour s'arrêter. Sherlock commençait à avoir le dessus sur Watson qui saignait abondamment du nez lorsqu'une prise au cou le fit se détacher de lui. Le jeune homme vit Lestrade appuyer un pied sur le ventre de Watson pour l'empêcher de se relever. Le combat avait excité Sherlock, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'excitation qu'il ressentait en ce moment à cause des seins qui appuyaient contre son dos. Il ajusta discrètement son pantalon.

Sans lâcher Sherlock, Molly les traita d'idiots et d'imbéciles. « John, votre attitude était inqualifiable et très peu professionnelle, nous sommes dans une morgue, par dieu. Quant à vous, lord Holmes, il fallait seulement un s'il vous plait accompagné d'un merci et cette scène n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Maintenant, disparaissez de ma morgue tous les deux… Immédiatement. »

« Mais... » Commença Sherlock.

« Dehors! Vous reviendrez plus tard et lorsque vous pousserez les portes de cette morgue, montrer un visage avenant, si vous ne voulez pas être à nouveau mis dehors. »

Sherlock se tourna vers lord Watson. « Puisque nous sommes persona non grata, je pense qu'il est temps de faire plus amples connaissances. Je connais un excellent restaurant où le thé et les biscuits sont un vrai délice. »

Lord Watson accepta immédiatement l'invitation. Il était temps de faire connaissance avec ce lord arrogant qui semblait porter une attention inopportune sur sa protégée. Il sortit à la suite de Holmes en faisant un sourire contrit à Molly.

**Merci à l'avance pour vos commentaires. **

**J'espère que votre intérêt sera au rendez-vous. Je croise les doigts.**


	4. Rendez-vous à la morgue

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Je suis retour de vacances, OK, j'ai été malade, mais j'étais tout de même en congé._

_Idéalement, je voulais vous envoyer ce chapitre avant d'aller en vacances, mais j'ai manqué de temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, le voici maintenant!_

_Je tiens à me répéter, cette histoire n'est pas vraiment basée sur les enquêtes, c'est surtout de la romance. Si vous n'aimez pas, vaut mieux ne pas lire cette fic._

_Comme d'habitude, je remercie : SherLoki221B (tu connais le proverbe, d'être proche de tes amis, mais encore plus proche de tes ennemies, quoique ce ne soit pas une primeur que Sherlock et John finiront par sympathiser à la fin de mon histoire), Ptitbébéfille, Ysabelle, Lorina, Stephanie1206, Saku-Chan06, Julbi, kaori35 et alice4351._

_ Julbi, merci deux fois, oui, je vais la continuer mon histoire. Mon Sherlock reste déplaisant et suffisant, je n'ai fait qu'insérer le désir dans ses pores. Par contre, il reste quand même un peu OOC._

_ Lorina, je sais que tu aimes ma fic sombre passée, je suis plus d'humeur à écrire du victorien, mais je vais tenter de me remettre dans l'esprit « vampire », mais je ne te promets rien._

_ alice4351, tu m'as fait vraiment plaisir avec ton commentaire. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu sur ton compte, mais je te promets de le faire la prochaine fois. Mais un beau merci. _

_Bonne lecture! _

**Chapitre quatre : Rendez-vous à la morgue**

Lord Watson ainsi que le jeune lord étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre et s'observaient en silence depuis 10 minutes. Aucun des deux voulant plier devant l'autre. L'atmosphère était lourde, mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. Ce fut, John Watson qui finalement ouvrit la bouche, mais c'était pour réprimander Sherlock Holmes.

« Monsieur, je me dois de vous dire que votre conduite à la morgue envers la dame était inqualifiable. Un pair du royaume se doit de respecter toute dame, et ce, peu importe les circonstances. J'imagine aussi que vous deviez être surpris de voir Lady Hooper et j'espère que vous serez assez gentleman pour ne pas ébruiter qu'elle travaille à la morgue et non pas comme bénévole dans un hôpital afin de donner du réconfort aux malades comme la rumeur le veut. Si cela savait, elle n'aurait que d'autres choix que de démissionner. Vous savez, comme moi, qu'une femme noble ne travaille pas, surtout ce type de métier, inhabituel pour un homme, alors pour une femme, on n'y pense même pas. Lord ou non tout homme qui se met au travers du chemin de lady Hooper aura affaire à moi. Est-ce bien clair, Lord Holmes? Votre père est peut-être un conte, mais sachez que ça ne m'arrêtera pas, si vous faites du mal à ma protégée, je me ferai une joie de vous provoquer en duel. »

Lors Watson termina sa phrase en accentuant les deux derniers mots. Bizarrement, le premier sentiment de Sherlock était la fierté envers cet homme qui défendait l'honneur de Molly avec tellement de conviction. Le deuxième sentiment n'était pas aussi pur, il était jaloux. Jaloux de la relation entre la jeune femme et cet homme. Même un aveugle pourrait se rendre compte de la connexion très forte qui existait entre eux. S'il voulait entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Molly, il devrait aussi se faire aimer de son protecteur. L'un n'irait pas sans l'autre. Honnêtement, à part l'intérêt marqué pour Molly, il le trouvait très sympathique et fidèle. Il prit une gorgée de son thé et le déposa lentement sur la table. John Watson attendait vraisemblablement qu'il continue la conversation, mais lord Holmes prenait un malin plaisir à le dévisager sans rien dire. Lorsqu'il finit son thé, il daigna enfin de répondre.

« Oh non du ciel! Pourquoi voudrais-je informer Londres de ce fait? Lady Hooper, du peu que j'ai pu voir, semble extrêmement compétente. Je serais fou de ne pas profiter de l'opportunité de travailler avec elle, car oui, tout comme elle, j'ai un travail hors norme. Je suis un détective consultant. Sans vous vouloir vous vexer, vous devez être incroyable stupide pour penser que je vais la trahir. »

Lord Watson se força à se calmer. « Lord Holmes, je fais appel à votre bonté et gentillesse en vous demandant de ne plus avoir de contact avec lady Hooper. Vous êtes très connu et vous hériterez d'une grande fortune à la mort de votre père. Par conséquent, vos faits et gestes doivent être épiés par de nombreuses mères de filles à marier et bien vite, la bonne société découvrira ce que fait Molly. Sa réputation sera ainsi détruite et elle n'aura aucune chance de faire un bon mariage. »

Sherlock plissa les yeux, mécontent du sermon de ce Watson. Au contraire, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se marie et devienne une mère au foyer s'occupant de ses nombreux enfants, mais en contrepartie, il ne voulait pas détruire sa réputation, son travail pourrait en ressentir. Malheureusement, Lord Watson avait raison, si les rombières apprenaient que Molly travaillait à la morgue, un scandale éclaterait dans la haute société. D'un autre côté, s'il se fiançait avec une jeune fille, les mères avides de marier leurs filles le lâcheraient et il aurait le champ libre. Il suffisait de convaincre Molly d'accepter de fausses fiançailles avec lui, il était certain qu'elle accepterait s'il lui montrait tous les avantages dont elle bénéficierait. L'idée ayant fait son chemin, il se leva sans laisser le temps au serveur de tirer sa chaise, murmurant à un Watson perplexe, _finissez votre thé et votre gâteau_, je dois partir; une urgence que je viens de me rappeler. La personne du vestiaire lui donna son manteau et Sherlock sortit pour se rendre directement à la morgue où il espérait trouver seule lady Hooper.

Les portes de la morgue claquèrent violemment sur le mur faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Elle se retourna, mais pas assez vite, car l'homme était déjà derrière elle. Elle tenait son scalpel prête à l'employer, si les circonstances l'obligeaient. Elle savait que la morgue pouvait attirer des gens morbides. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et son corps reconnut immédiatement cette grande main avant même qu'elle ait pris conscience que la personne qui la touchait si familièrement était Sherlock Holmes. Un grand frisson se répandit au travers de son corps et ce n'était pas de la peur, mais une sensation qu'elle n'avait connue qu'une fois, hier au bal. Elle se retourna et lord Holmes se tenait très près d'elle, trop près, pour que la bienséance approuve. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra deux lacs sombres qui semblaient pouvoir lire jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Elle voulut reculer d'un pas, mais la main la tenait fermement. La jeune femme tenta de se donner une contenance, ce qui n'était pas chose facile, et s'obligea à montrer un visage contrarié.

« Lord Holmes, je croyais avoir été claire. L'accès de la morgue vous est interdit… »

Sherlock l'interrompit vivement. « En fait, vous avez dit, madame, de revenir plus tard et de montrer un visage avenant. Il est certainement plus tard et je suis… » Il se colla un peu plus sur elle. « Totalement avenant. » La jeune recula encore un pas et ses hanches se heurtèrent le métal froid de la table d'autopsie.

Nerveuse, Molly bafouilla. « Monsieur, cessez de jouer avec moi. Si vous voulez mes dessins, ne vous sentez pas obligé de flirter avec moi pour l'obtenir. Vous n'avez qu'à me les demander et je vous les montrai, mais il n'est pas question que vous partiez avec. Vous pouvez aller dans mon bureau et les consulter. » Les yeux de Sherlock exprimèrent de la surprise, elle était une femme avec de la répartie. Il savait que c'était une denrée rare dans la haute société victorienne. Il fallait simplement qu'elle cesse de bafouiller en sa présence et ce serait parfait.

Il haussa les sourcils et un sourire malicieux s'étira dans son visage. « Molly, non, ne me dites pas de ne pas utiliser votre surnom, vous savez maintenant que je ne vous écouterai pas et j'aimerais aussi que vous me retourniez la faveur et que vous m'appeliez Sherlock. Sachez que je ne flirte jamais, je peux manipuler, sans aucun doute, mais flirter, non, ce n'est pas mon domaine d'expertise. En fait, les dessins peuvent attendre. J'ai une proposition à vous faire part. Remercier, votre ami, lord Watson pour cela. »

Méfiante, elle se raidit. Depuis qu'elle était à l'université, Molly avait eu des tas de propositions de toutes sortes. Il semblerait que les femmes éduquées soient comparables avec les femmes aux mœurs légères. La jeune femme se demandait s'il avait mal jugé lord Holmes. Ledit jeune homme partit à rire.

« Pas ce genre de proposition, Molly. Je suis un gentleman. »

Molly leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. « Comment avez-vous su ce que je pensais? »

Sherlock sourit à pleine dent. « Facilement, vous avez rougi et j'ai lu de la déception dans votre regard. Clairement pas la première fois que vous recevez des propositions inconvenantes. Vous avez raison, les hommes croient que les femmes émancipées sont de petites vertus. Stupide, selon moi. Donc, Molly, j'ai une proposition à vous faire, je souhaite me fiancer avec vous. »

La bouche de Molly s'agrandit sous le choc. Après le désastre de la soirée d'hier au bal, elle était loin de s'attendre à une demande de fiançailles surtout par un pair du royaume qui va hériter d'une immense fortune et d'un titre. Certes, elle avait une fortune personnelle, mais elle n'était plus une jeune fille et encore moi une beauté à la mode. Elle était une originale, selon les critères de l'époque, presque une mésalliance, si la bonne société apprenait la vérité sur son métier. De plus, même Sherlock ne pourrait pas passer à côté du fait qu'elle habitait seule avec un homme non marié. Il est vrai que John Watson était son tuteur légal depuis la mort de son père, ce qu'ils ont gardé secret, laissant les gens penser plutôt qu'ils allaient bientôt convoler en justes noces. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort, car John la pressait de se marier avec lui, un mariage de convenance basé sur le respect l'un envers l'autre, mais Molly avait toujours refusé, car elle voulait se marier par amour et non par devoir.

« Refermez votre bouche, Molly, c'est disgracieux. J'ai peur de m'être mal exprimé. Je rectifie, je souhaite faire croire aux gens de la bonne société que je suis enfin fiancé et ainsi pouvoir souffler un peu. Je trouve lassant d'être poursuivi ou espionner par les mères à marier. Seigneur, elles sont pires que des sangsues. Aussi, il est venu aussi à mon esprit qu'il pourrait être fâcheux pour vous qu'on sache le véritable métier que vous faites. Comme vous me semblez être très compétente, je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de venir à la morgue donc par ricochet, on pourra apprendre pour vous et vous faire des difficultés afin que vous démissionniez. Vous savez comme moi qu'ils feront une bouchée de vous lorsqu'ils l'apprendront. » Sherlock allait continuer, mais le silence de Molly l'inquiéta, un peu.

Lorsque Sherlock mentionna « fausses fiançailles », les espoirs de Molly furent anéantis. Évidemment, qu'elle ne pouvait intéresser un homme comme Sherlock Holmes. Elle était vraiment stupide d'avoir cru à une vraie demande. Elle s'obligea de ne rien laisser transparaître de sa douleur et de garder un visage terriblement neutre.

Sherlock replaça instinctivement une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de Molly et lui sourit gentiment. Il savait que c'était un geste terriblement intime, mais à son corps défendant, il était attiré par cette femme. Une petite voix en lui, lui disait que proposer de « fausses fiançailles » dans l'espoir de pouvoir accéder à la morgue n'était pas la raison principale, mais l'excuse pour amener Molly à croire que ce n'était que purement professionnel. L'argument était faible, mais il savait qu'il pouvait être convaincant. Il mit de côté son instinct qu'il lui criait qu'il n'était pas « bon » en ce moment et continua son plaidoyer.

« Molly, je me rends compte que ma demande peut vous sembler saugrenue, mais si vous considérez les faits, nous serons les deux en à profiter. Bien sûr, il faudrait faire des apparitions ensemble dans certains bals et assister à quelques activités publiques, n'ayez crainte, je ferai preuve de dévouement envers vous en public. Personne ne pourra se douter que nous ne sommes pas vraiment engagés. Pensez-y, nous pourrions faire durer nos fiançailles facilement pendant un an avant qu'on commence à jaser et d'ici là, je suis certain qu'une autre solution s'offrira à nous. J'aurais ainsi ma tranquillité d'esprit et je serai pour ainsi dire, votre protecteur. Vous comme moi en sortirions gagnants de cette saine association. »

Molly finit par réagir, mais pas de la façon dont il se l'était imaginé. Il n'eut même pas la chance d'éviter la gifle qu'elle lui donna et le bruit de sa main sur sa joue se répercuta dans la petite pièce. Il réussit à la dernière seconde d'emprisonner sa main qui allait le gifler une seconde fois.

Rouge de colère, Molly essaya de reprendre sa main, mais Sherlock ne céda pas d'un pouce. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait lutter contre lui, elle lui cria. « Vous m'insultez, monsieur, en croyant que je vais accepter votre proposition infamante. Malgré vos belles paroles, je ne vous crois pas. Oh, je crois qu'en effet, nos fiançailles vous permettront de vous sentir libre de faire ce dont vous avez envie et de courir après les assassins, mais je n'y vois aucun intérêt pour moi-même. Si, par votre présence, dans ma morgue, un scandale éclaterait, il me suffirait de retourner en France ou ailleurs dans le monde. Je peux même aller travailler aux États-Unis, si le besoin s'en fait ressentir. Et j'ai déjà un protecteur et si nous devons en arriver à cette extrémité, j'accepterais enfin sa demande en mariage, nous formerons un couple parfaitement assorti et légitime. Je ne suis pas désespérée, lord Holmes. Je réussis toujours à m'en sortir et si la bonne société souhaite me rejeter, si elle découvre mon secret, et bien, ainsi soit-il, je n'en pleurais pas. Maintenant, pour la deuxième et dernière fois aujourd'hui, veuillez sortir de ma morgue, monsieur. » Elle leva sa main gauche et pointa la sortie.

Sherlock savait qu'il était en train de perdre, mais il refusait de s'avouer vaincu. Plusieurs sentiments se bousculaient en lui; sa très forte jalousie envers John, son orgueil blessé, de la fierté envers cette femme, de l'exaspération et par-dessus tout un désir quasi irrationnel de l'embrasser à cet instant même. C'est ce qu'il fit, il se pencha et captura les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Molly se débattit pour se soutirer au pouvoir enivrant des lèvres de Sherlock Holmes sur les siennes. Elle refusait de laisser son corps décider pour elle, mais la langue du jeune homme taquina doucement l'ouverture de sa bouche et une onde de désir la transperça toute entière. Elle lâcha prise et malgré toute sa colère, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit son baiser avec la même intensité. C'était son deuxième baiser à vie et rien ne l'avait préparé à ce feu dévorant lui déchirant les entrailles. Elle savait que c'était inconvenant, mais pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait interrompu ce baiser.

Sherlock savait que c'était mal de l'embrasser, si une personne passait les portes de la morgue, la réputation de Molly serait détruite, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Rapidement, le baiser devint insuffisant, il voulait davantage alors ses mains lâchèrent ses épaules et descendirent vers le bas de son dos afin de l'attirer contre lui. Leurs langues s'affolèrent et leurs respirations devinrent erratiques. Le sang de Sherlock descendit vers une certaine partie de son anatomie qui pour la première fois depuis qu'il était adolescent se durcit. Malgré lui, il se frotta contre elle. Une alarme sonna quelque part dans sa tête, il devait briser l'étreinte immédiatement sinon, il compromettra définitivement la jeune femme. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il cassa le baiser. Il vit les yeux de Molly dilatés par le désir et ses lèvres gonflées par ses baisers. Ils se regardèrent en silence tout en essayant de régulariser leurs respirations. Sherlock fut le premier à retrouver la parole.

Il recula de quelques pas afin de contrôler son esprit et supprimer son envie de la prendre de nouveau dans ses bras. « Je m'excuse pour mon comportement inapproprié, Molly. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. » Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre son calme et les ouvrit seulement pour se perdre à nouveau dans la douce couleur chocolat des yeux de la jeune femme, son cœur fit un bond par ce qu'il y voyait; une soif de sa personne, possiblement la même qu'elle voyait dans son regard. Il retourna donc son esprit. « En fait, je ne m'excuse pas pour le baiser, je le voulais autant que vous, mais je n'avais aucun droit de vous forcer tel un malotru. Je ne suis pas comme ce Greensville. Et puis, pour ma demande, croyez-moi, elle était dans le but de nous aider mutuellement. Je vous demande seulement d'y réfléchir avec sérieux et je reviendrai demain pour une réponse, qui j'espère, sera positive. »

Sherlock s'éloigna alors rapidement presque en courant de la pièce laissant une Molly sans voix.


	5. Ne me dites pas non

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Je m'excuse pour le temps écoulé depuis le dernier chapitre, mais j'espère avoir gardé quelques lecteurs pour cette fic._

_Avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que Sherlock est tout à fait hors caractère surtout pour ce chapitre. Je me suis fait un cadeau et j'ai voulu donner un peu de bonbons à mon Sherlolly. De toutes mes histoires, c'est la plus « romancée » et je l'assume très bien. Si tout va dans le sens que je veux, il reste deux chapitres. Après, je pourrai revenir à ma fic « sombre passé » qui est un peu plus « rude »._

_On m'avait demandé d'écrire une histoire où un mariage pouvait avoir lieu entre Molly et Sherlock et j'avais répondu en être incapable. En fait, ce n'était pas vrai, je peux faire un mariage et arrêter ma fic à ce niveau. Je ne pourrais pas m'aventurer plus loin à ce stade-ci à moins qu'il ait des développements extraordinaires en saison 4 entre eux. (Ce dont je doute beaucoup, bien qu'il soit évident qu'il « aime » Molly…j'aimerais pouvoir dire romantiquement, mais je pencherais plutôt comme une amie très chère)._

_Donc à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, je vous dis merci. (Lorina x3, Dame Marianne, Stephanie1206, Monirosez, petitbebefille, , saku-chan06 et Jubi)_

**_ Lorina,_**_ je ne crois pas que je continuerai Loophole pour le moment, mais je ne dis jamais…jamais. Je crois l'avoir déjà dit, mais l'auteure prend une tangente que j'aime un peu moins. Sherlock est mis en arrière-plan et j'ai de la difficulté avec cela. Par contre, je t'invite à suivre la fic originale de linderbay, au pire, tu peux prendre le traducteur Google pour t'aider à comprendre ;-) et merci pour les nombreux commentaires, ça m'aide à me botter les fesses et écrire._

_Bonne lecture à tous et désolée pour ce long pavé!_

_P.-S. - Ma fic est de catégorie T, alors vous comprendrez que je n'entre pas dans les détails côté « intimité » entre Molly et Sherlock._

**Chapitre 5 : Ne me dites pas non**

Sherlock se fouetta mentalement. Il avait agi contre toute logique et succombé à son désir. Bien qu'il fût loin de regretter son geste, il ne restait pas moins qu'il était furieux contre lui. Il envoyait des messages contradictoires à Molly. D'un côté, il proposait une fausse alliance basée sur une aide mutuelle afin de se fondre incognito entre leurs obligations dues à leur rang et leurs passions réelles c'est-à-dire leur travail hors normes pour des gens de leur qualité et de l'autre côté, il l'embrassait avec une ferveur qui démontrait qu'il était loin d'éprouver de l'indifférence envers elle. Lui, qui était le champion des secrets, était incapable de cacher un simple désir charnel pour cette jeune femme. Il ferma les yeux et repassa leur baiser dans son palais d'esprit. Plusieurs émotions se succédaient, le désir bien sûr, la crainte d'être repoussé, le soulagement lorsqu'elle retourna le baiser, et ce, malgré sa colère et une émotion nouvelle non cataloguée pour le moment.

Sherlock se perdit un long moment dans son palais d'esprit et lorsqu'il en émergea, il était couché sur le divan dans la mezzanine de la bibliothèque familiale. Il faisait noir et il avait vraisemblablement passé le repas du soir. Il lâcha un cri et bondit sur ses pieds. Il était presque 23 h, un peu tard pour se rendre à un bal, mais sachant que Molly y serait, il se devait d'y faire acte de présence. En fait, il n'avait pas prévu de se rendre à ce bal ce soir, habituellement, il les évitait, cependant il avait réfléchi à plusieurs conclusions possibles sur la réponse de Molly dans son palais d'esprit et le résultat avait été, à son grand étonnement, une réponse négative chaque fois. Sa seule option restait de la mettre devant le fait accompli et si elle persistait à refuser, il ferait sa demande directement à son tuteur légal, il était l'héritier d'une grande fortune et un des meilleurs partis de l'Angleterre, sa demande ne pourrait pas être refusée sans une raison sérieuse. En contrepartie, il devra prendre le risque qu'il doive possiblement épouser Molly après leurs fiançailles, mais il assumait ce risque et honnêtement, il n'était pas rebuté à l'idée. Le baiser échangé avec mis les pendules à l'heure et il serait idiot de continuer à se voiler la face et il savait qu'il était loin d'être un idiot. En plus, il soupçonnait sa mère d'être impliquée dans cette histoire, car elle l'avait toujours laissé vivre comme il l'entendait et son insistance à ce qu'il assista à ce bal n'était pas très nette. Il se promit d'en parler avec sa mère dès que possible.

Plusieurs têtes se retournèrent à son entrée, probablement surprises de sa présence. Il essaya de repérer sa mère dans cette marée de monde. Heureusement, celle-ci l'aperçut rapidement et s'avança vers lui avec un sourire heureux.

« Mon fils, vous me surprendrez toujours. Vous êtes ici dans une salle de bal et de votre plein gré. Oserais-je espérer que vous soyez venue à ce bal pour rencontrer une certaine personne qui vous est soi-disant indifférente? »

« Mère! Cessons le jeu! Si j'avouais mon intérêt pour cette jeune femme, est-ce que vous cesseriez de me taquiner à ce sujet? »

« Sherlock, vous n'avez pas besoin de m'avouer votre intérêt, je vous connais. Si elle vous était indifférente, vous n'auriez pas réagi si fortement à mes taquineries au bal de la duchesse. Puis-je vous demander, qu'elles sont vos intentions envers la jeune demoiselle? »

« Mes intentions sont parfaitement honorables. D'ailleurs, je lui ai demandé sa main ce matin. » Les yeux de sa mère s'agrandirent de surprise, mais Sherlock fit comme si de rien n'était et continua. « Malheureusement, elle a refusé, mais heureusement, il me reste toujours l'option, si je n'arrive pas à la convaincre ce soir, de demander sa main à son tuteur, si j'arrive à savoir qui c'est, bien évidemment. »

Faisant mine d'être scandalisée, sa mère s'exclama. « Sherlock Holmes, vous ne pouvez pas demander la main de lady Margaret Hooper après une ou deux rencontres, seulement. C'est inconvenant même pour vous, elle a bien fait de refuser, jeune impertinent. Je ne vous comprends pas. Il y a peine deux jours, vous étiez contre le mariage et maintenant, vous vous précipitez. »

Sherlock commença à trouver la conversation fastidieuse. « Mère, tout comme moi, vous ne vous souciez pas des convenances alors ne pas jouer la carte de la personne scandalisée. C'est un rôle qui ne vous convient pas du tout. » Sherlock aperçut l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de sa mère. « Maintenant que nous avons statué que je veux me marier avec cette demoiselle, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire, vous qui savez tous les potins de Londres, qui est le tuteur de lady Margaret? »

Une lueur triomphale dansa dans les yeux de la comtesse. « Bien sûr que je le sais, mon fils. Je crois que vous devez vous en douter aussi. C'est Lord John Watson. »

Sherlock murmura un « hum…très fâcheux » et s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'il vit l'objet de leur conversation passer devant eux dansant avec jeune lord.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle danse avec ce jeune paon. Je m'excuse, mère. Une personne à sauver d'un mortel ennui.» Il s'inclina et partit à la suite des deux danseurs. La comtesse soupira de soulagement enfin un de ses fils avait trouvé une jeune femme faite pour lui. Cette jeune lady avait toutes les qualités pour rendre fou son génie de fils et c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un gentleman qui s'inclina devant elle tout en lui demandant la prochaine danse. Elle s'apprêta à refuser sèchement, mais l'homme releva la tête causant un choc à la comtesse, car se tenait devant elle, un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de 30 ans, son amour de jeunesse, l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé et dont ses parents avaient refusé sa demande en mariage. « Robert… » Et c'est le seul mot qui put sortir de sa bouche. Il lui prit la main doucement et l'escorta sur la piste de danse sans attendre son consentement. Il l'enlaça, plus près que les convenances le permettaient, et ils se mirent à valser sous le regard étonné de quelques invités, car la comtesse, malgré une horde de soupirants, ne dansait jamais sauf à de rares occasions et par obligation avec son détestable de mari.

Sherlock trop préoccupé à rattraper Molly ne vit pas ce qui se passait derrière lui. Lorsqu'un Holmes avait un objectif tout le reste se plaçait en second plan. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se placer près d'eux et tapa sur l'épaule du jeune lord. Il vit une lueur de soulagement dans le regard de la jeune femme, il se félicita mentalement de les avoir interrompus gagnant des points auprès de Molly.

« Lord Kensy, je crois que vous empiétez sur ma valse avec lady Margaret. » Il parla avec une douceur feinte, mais même le jeune lord pouvait constater qu'il était furieux. Il bafouilla des excuses et s'enfuit de l'autre côté de la salle.

« Lord Holmes. » Molly fit une brève révérence et bien qu'elle soit ravie d'être débarrassée de son cavalier, elle redoutait de danser avec lui. Leur baiser était encore très vif dans sa mémoire et valser avec lui, le sentir si près d'elle serait un vrai tourment.

« Molly. » Sa voix rauque électrisa la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait pas encore enlacé et déjà elle réagissait à lui. Sherlock posa une de ses mains sur sa taille non corsetée et de l'autre, il prit délicatement sa main. Les deux étaient exempts de gants. Doucement, mais fermement, Sherlock conduit la danse et les entraina vers les portes du jardin. Il se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer qu'ils devaient se parler et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il lui fit franchir les portes sans se soucier des possibles cancans qu'ils fournissaient en disparaissant de cette manière. En fait, il comptait là-dessus comme dernier recours, si toutes ses tentatives de la convaincre demeuraient vaines. Au lieu de prendre le sentier qui menait au jardin, il l'entraina vers un endroit plus sombre sur le côté de la maison et il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas retrouvés soit par des couples en quête d'intimité ou pire son tuteur.

Sherlock n'ouvrit pas la bouche tout au long que dura le court trajet et Molly fit de même. Le temps était exceptionnellement chaud pour l'heure de la nuit. Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit qu'il avait repéré avant d'entrer dans la maison du marquis de Folk. Galant, il ôta son veston et le déposa sur l'herbe afin que Molly s'y assoie sans abimer sa robe. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle proteste, mais elle n'en fit rien et s'est assise sans dire un mot. Sherlock prit soin de s'assoir à côté d'elle, mais sans la toucher. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer de ses intentions, mais la convaincre du bien-fondé de sa demande.

« Lady Margaret…Molly. Je suis conscient que j'ai très mal agi à la morgue cet après-midi et je tiens à m'excuser. » La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, mais Sherlock leva la main et appuya sur ses lèvres doucement. Conscient, avec un peu de retard, de l'intimité du geste, il retira ses doigts. « Hum…je crois que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases et je suis dans l'impression que si je ne rectifie pas ma demande, vous me donnerez une réponse négative demain. Je peux concevoir que ma demande n'était pas des plus romantiques…Eh bien, je ne suis pas un romantique. Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'un jour, je ferais une demande en mariage surtout auprès d'une jeune femme que je connais à peine depuis deux jours. Molly, nous avons des intérêts communs, nous sommes des personnes de sciences et intelligentes. En fait, je suis plutôt un génie, mais tu es certainement la moins stupide des personnes que j'aie rencontrées. Avant de vous énerver, c'était un compliment. Je disais donc, nous sommes des personnes de sciences et de logiques, nos professions s'emboitent parfaitement. Vous avez besoin d'un mari compréhensif qui vous laissera travailler dans le domaine que vous aimez et moi, j'ai besoin entre autres choses que les mères avides de marier leurs filles à un bon parti me lâchent un peu. Cet après-midi, je n'avais pas beaucoup réfléchi à ma proposition et j'ai fait l'erreur de vous en parler sans penser que j'aurais pu vous blesser. Par conséquent, je retire ma demande de fausses fiançailles. » Surprenant le regard de Molly, il ajouta. « Non pas pour les raisons que vous pensez… »

Surprise Molly bégaya. « Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce que je pense, monsieur? »

Sherlock s'approcha d'elle et passa délicatement ses doigts sur son visage. « Ma chère, vous êtes un livre ouvert pour moi… Un beau et précieux livre. » Ses doigts glissèrent vers sa nuque et inconsciemment Molly fixa les lèvres de Sherlock. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura. « Le baiser que nous avons échangé à la morgue m'a fait réaliser que nous avons beaucoup plus en commun que je l'avais d'abord supposé. Il y a une grande attraction physique entre nous qui me plairait beaucoup d'explorer. » Molly étouffa un cri devant tant de franchise.

« Sher…lock, vous n'êtes pas sensé me dire de telles choses. Nous ne sommes pas eng… » Elle ne peut en dire davantage, car les lèvres de Sherlock touchèrent les siennes et elle passa instinctivement ses bras autour de son cou. Après de longues minutes d'échanges passionnés, Sherlock s'écarta à regret.

D'une voix chargée de désir, il renouvela sa demande. « En fait, je voulais dire que je retirais ma fausse demande…pour en faire une vraie. J'ai toujours cru que je resterais célibataire et qu'aucune femme ne pourrait attirer mon attention plus de cinq minutes. Il faut croire qu'exceptionnellement, j'ai eu tort, car un petit bout de femme avec une robe ridicule m'a captivé plus que je l'aurais cru possible. Acceptez ma demande et épousez-moi, Molly. Nous n'avons pas besoin de longues fiançailles, marions-nous dès que possible. »

Molly se leva vivement, la proximité de Sherlock la troublait trop pour réfléchir correctement. C'était fou ce que lord Holmes lui proposait. Ce jeune homme la faisait passer par toutes les gammes de l'émotion, la colère, la tristesse, la joie, le désir ainsi qu'un sentiment de bien-être lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. Mais était-ce suffisant? Il n'avait pas parlé d'amour, mais de partenariat. Par contre, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il serait avantageux d'être marié avec lui entre autres pour l'ouverture d'esprit dont il faisait preuve envers son travail. Elle ne niait pas sa grande attirance, mais elle voulait aussi se marier par amour, elle ne pouvait pas céder simplement parce qu'il avait posé ses mains sur elle. Elle se tourna pour éviter de croiser son regard, elle savait qu'elle se laisserait tenter si elle se perdait dans le bleu de ses yeux. Malheureusement, Sherlock posa ses mains sur ses épaules et colla son corps contre le sien.

« Nous serons beaucoup plus heureux que de nombreux couples présents dans ce bal ce soir, ne prenez pas la décision de refuser ma proposition sur la seule variable de l'amour. Je veux bien reconnaitre que je ne connais rien au mariage, mais je sais que nous serons parfaitement assortis. Je prédis une union explosive, mais jamais ennuyeuse, et ce, dans tous les domaines. » Molly ne pouvait ignorer le sous-entendu dans ses dernières paroles et ses joues se colorèrent par l'image qui se forma dans sa tête. Elle se força à garder la tête froide et sans se retourner, elle murmura autant pour elle que pour lui.

« Sherlock, vous allez trop vite, vous me donnez le tournis. Un moment, je suis à peine acceptable pour vous et maintenant après m'avoir insulté avec votre demande de cet après-midi vous revenez à la charge, mais cette fois-ci avec un sérieux qui me déroute un peu. Vous ne pouvez nier que tout cela est difficile à croire. »

Sherlock soupira avec exaspération à cause de son entêtement, mais refusa de lâcher prise. « Molly, il y a des choses que je ne peux pas feindre. Étant un médecin, vous êtes très au fait de l'anatomie masculine donc je suis certain que vous êtes consciente du phénomène qui se produit en ce moment sur ma personne et qui appuie fortement sur le bas de votre dos. Ce n'est certes pas une simulation. Bien que j'ai prononcé certaines paroles regrettables sur la base unique d'un orgueil démesuré, car je n'étais pas prêt à accepter que je sois si facilement ému par vous, je crois que cette conversation de ce soir ainsi que mon plaisir évident sont une bonne indication de ma sincérité. »

Molly ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait devenir plus rouge qu'elle était maintenant, mais les paroles ainsi que la bosse qu'elle sentait dans son dos enflammèrent littéralement son visage. La conversation était extrêmement intime, mais à part une gêne due à la timidité, elle n'était nullement choquée. « Sherlock, je ne peux vous donner ma réponse ce soir. Laisse-moi réfléchir…loin de vous et je vous promets une réponse demain matin. »

Sherlock abattit sa dernière carte. « La preuve que je vous trouble autant est un point de plus pour accepter d'être ma femme. » Il la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face. « Très bien, femme impossible, j'accepte votre condition et attendrai jusqu'à demain, mais entretemps, un rappel de ce que vous pourriez gagner en devenant ma femme. » Et sans laisser le temps à Molly de s'interroger plus longuement, il l'embrassa fermement sur les lèvres tout en la poussant délicatement vers l'arbre derrière eux afin de pouvoir appuyer son corps contre le sien, bien vite leurs langues se taquinèrent et le baiser devint profond et chaud. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, elle était à bout souffle et Sherlock, le corps en feu, n'avait qu'une hâte de pouvoir lui passer l'anneau à son doigt et la mettre dans son lit; pas une seule fois, il n'eut une pensée pour l'aide qu'elle pourrait lui apporter dans ses enquêtes. Il lâcha d'une voix presque suppliante, qu'il nierait avoir employée même sur la torture. « Molly, ne me dites pas non, demain. »

**Merci à l'avance pour vos commentaires!**


	6. Les cloches doivent sonner

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Je suis très contente des différents commentaires laissés pour le dernier chapitre, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a toujours un intérêt pour cette histoire ;) _

_Je ne le répèterai jamais assez, Sherlock est très OOC dans cette fic. Je n'ai pas priorisé l'enquête, mais plutôt la romance. J'aurais pu partir dans de nombreuses directions et faire un Sherlock plus dominateur et cruel, mais je voulais faire différent pour une fois. De plus, l'intensité de Sherlock pour les résolutions de cas, je l'ai focalisé sur sa relation avec Molly, c'est-à-dire avec de l'impatience et de l'intensité._

_Merci à Lorina, Dame Marianne, Stephanie1206, petitbebefille, SherLoki221B et Saku-chan06_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 6 : Les cloches doivent sonner**

Molly se tournait et retournait dans son lit incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle était trop troublée à jouer et à rejouer la scène du bal lorsque Sherlock l'a embrassé pour une deuxième fois. Si ce n'était que son corps qui quémandait d'autres baisers, elle aurait pu facilement résister, mais il se trouvait que le jeune homme chavirait aussi son cœur. Était-elle capable de refuser sa demande en mariage ce matin lorsqu'il se présenterait chez elle pour demander un entretien? Molly en doutait, car elle savait que Sherlock emploierait tous les moyens possibles pour lui faire dire oui advenant qu'elle persistât à refuser. La question qu'elle se posait en fait depuis quelques heures, c'était est-ce qu'elle voulait refuser sa demande? Évidemment, elle était très tentée et aussi flattée d'avoir réussi à ébranler les convictions du jeune lord. Leur sortie avait ravi les cancaniers qui s'en sont donnés à cœur joie auprès de John. Il n'eut pas moins de dix personnes l'avertissant qu'elle était partie en compagnie de l'insaisissable lord Holmes pour le jardin. Lorsqu'elle est revenue dans la salle de bal, il s'était incliné devant elle et l'avait littéralement arraché du bras de Sherlock Holmes pour l'entrainer sur le plancher de danse. Sherlock s'était avancé, vers John afin de protester, mais Molly lui avait lancé un regard qui voulait dire de ne pas faire d'esclandre. Sherlock avait alors haussé les épaules, mais Molly avait entrevu une lueur d'irritation dans ses yeux avant qu'elle soit remplacée par de l'indifférence. Pendant la danse, John avait passé de longues minutes à lui faire la morale sur son comportement inadéquat. De guerre lasse, elle prétexta une migraine et quitta la maison du marquis de Folk désappointée de son meilleur ami. John l'avait suivi lorsqu'elle avait quitté précipitamment le bal et durant le trajet, elle avait tenté d'expliquer à son ami que Sherlock lui avait demandé sa main et que ses intentions étaient honorables, mais il ne desserra pas les lèvres tout le long du court trajet. Par galanterie, il l'aida à sortir de la voiture, mais il lui lâcha la main dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Il s'était brièvement incliné et avait monté directement à sa chambre délaissant leur rituel; de prendre le thé avant de se retirer dans leur chambre pour la nuit.

Molly se leva à l'aube et sachant qu'elle aurait au moins trois heures avant de recevoir de la visite, elle décida de se rendre à l'écurie. Une bonne promenade en cheval lui ferait le plus grand bien avant d'affronter dans un premier temps, John et ensuite, lord Holmes. Elle craignait la réaction de John, car il avait semblé affecté lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de la demande en mariage de Sherlock. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas sa colère puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu de promesse entre eux. Par contre, Molly n'était pas sotte, elle savait qu'il nourrissait l'espoir qu'elle finisse par se marier avec lui. Si Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas croisé sa route peut-être aurait-elle fini par accepter d'être sa femme, mais elle ne ressentait qu'une profonde amitié pour John et la seule fois où il avait eu le courage de l'embrasser, à l'époque, elle avait été légèrement déçue de ne pas ressentir de grand frisson et elle avait mis cela sur le compte que c'était leur premier baiser, mais John ne fit aucune autre tentative et Molly n'avait pas insisté. Il n'avait aucune comparaison avec le premier baiser partagé entre elle et Sherlock qui l'avait laissée pantelante de désir. Ce baiser l'avait transporté dans un univers de sensualité et elle avait même, à sa grande honte, collé son corps contre celui de Sherlock sans comprendre vraiment le sens de son envie. Leur deuxième baiser lui a ouvert les yeux. Elle voulait davantage qu'un baiser, elle voulait qu'il la touche…partout. Molly ferma les yeux un instant, excitée par la tournure de ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête pour les chasser et s'avança vers le palefrenier et lui demanda de préparer son cheval.

C'est une Molly dangereusement calme qui prenait son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de John. Celui-ci lisait son journal et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'il retardait le moment de la discussion, mais qu'il lui fasse l'affront de ne pas la saluer et pire faire comme si elle n'était pas là fut trop pour Molly.

« Nous en sommes rendus là, John. Agir comme de parfaits inconnus. Vous ne trouvez pas votre comportement enfantin? Hier, je n'ai rien fait de mal, j'ai sorti quelques minutes à l'extérieur avec un gentleman au comportement irréprochable avec les dames, car il avait une proposition à me faire et la salle de bal était bruyante. » Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Sherlock, certes, n'avait pas la réputation d'un coureur de jupon, mais ce qui s'est passé hier dans la morgue et au bal n'était pas irréprochable si l'on se fiait aux conventions sociales. Néanmoins, elle ne méritait pas une telle froideur de la part de son ami. « Que me reprochez-vous à la fin, mon ami? »

John soupira et plia le journal tout en le déposant sur la table. En effet, elle ne méritait pas sa colère. En fait, il était furieux contre lui et Sherlock. S'il n'avait pas été si discret dans sa cour envers Molly, ils seraient déjà mariés à l'heure qu'il est. Qu'un jeune blanc-bec le coiffe au poteau lui était insupportable.

« Rien. Je ne vous reproche rien, Molly. Je suis désolé. Je me suis énervé pour des broutilles. J'ai eu une réaction disproportionnée, car j'aurais dû être heureux par vous et j'ai réagi avec mesquinerie. En fait, je dirais plutôt avec jalousie. Pardonnez-moi. » Il se leva et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté d'elle et lui prit les mains. « J'aurais voulu être celui qui vous demande votre main en ce moment. » Il vit Molly baisser les yeux. « Ne soyez pas embarrassée, j'ai toujours su que vous ne m'aimiez pas de la même façon dont je vous aime, mais je gardais l'espoir qu'un jour vous changeriez d'avis. » Il se leva et toussa mal à l'aise. « Euh…bon…il sera bientôt parmi nous, n'est-ce pas? Dois-je l'accueillir en ami ou au contraire le chasser de notre propriété? »

Molly blâma le manque de sommeil lorsque ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de John. « Peu importe ma décision, John, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous deveniez de bons amis. Non pas à cause de moi, mais parce que je suis certaine que vous avez beaucoup à apporter l'un pour l'autre. Ne laissez pas un petit obstacle mettre un frein à une future amitié. » John sourit faiblement et répliqua malicieusement en la tutoyant.

« Petite, certes. Entêtée certainement. Mais jamais, tu ne seras considérée comme un obstacle dans aucune situation. Je ne sais pas si lord Holmes réalise la chance qu'il a. » Il replaça une mèche rebelle en arrière de son oreille. « Pas besoin de me dire ta réponse, je sais que tu vas accepter sa demande en mariage, car c'est la première fois depuis que je te connais que je vois une personne provoquée autant de réactions de ta part… »

Il ne put en dire davantage, car une servante entra afin de prévenir Molly qu'un certain lord Holmes demandait à la voir. Elle lui dit de le faire patienter dans le salon bleu et qu'elle irait le rejoindre dans cinq minutes.

« Va le rejoindre et préviens-le qu'il aura affaire à moi et mes pistolets, s'il te fait du mal. » Elle le serra dans ses bras, toute contrariété oubliée, et lui murmura un « merci d'être si merveilleux ». Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, il se dirigea vers la petite table pour se verser un verre de brandy malgré l'heure matinale et l'avala d'une seule gorgée. Il savait qu'avec le temps, sa douleur diminuerait et qu'il pourrait passer à autre chose, mais pour le moment, pas question de cacher sa peine. De plus, Molly avait raison, si le jeune lord n'avait montré aucun intérêt envers sa protégée, il l'aurait trouvé très sympathique. Il était le genre d'homme qu'il appréciait; un homme qui ne se souciait pas des convenances avec un certain goût du risque. Il vida un second verre afin de se donner une contenance qu'il était loin d'éprouver, il savait qu'il devrait rencontrer le jeune homme d'ici peu pour donner son consentement et discuter de la dot de Molly. Il avisa le majordome qu'il était dans son bureau et que si M. Holmes voulait le voir qu'il était disponible pour le rencontrer.

Molly respira profondément et ouvrit la porte. Sherlock se tenait près du manteau de la cheminée, les mains croisées dans le dos. Elle le trouvait magnifique, il avait enlevé son chapeau et ses boucles sombres lui donnaient une allure folle. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il la regarda comme s'il avait envie de la dévorer et une bouffée de chaleur se rependit de la pointe de ses orteils à la racine de ses cheveux. Sentant son trouble, Sherlock se dirigea immédiatement vers elle et l'attira dans ses bras.

De sa voix profonde teintée d'un soupçon d'impatience, il déclara à Molly. « Ne me faites pas languir plus longtemps, j'ai besoin d'une réponse maintenant. »

Tous les doutes de la jeune femme s'envolèrent lorsque son regard croisa le sien. « Oui, je veux être votre femme. » Elle voulut parler davantage, mais il coupa court en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres.

« À partir de maintenant, je suis Sherlock et par Dieu, plus de vouvoiement entre nous, nous avons dépassé ce stade, non? » Et il reprit possession de sa bouche.

Lorsque Sherlock se détacha de Molly quelques instants plus tard, son veston gisait en tas sur le plancher et un pan de sa chemise était sorti de son pantalon. Il regarda Molly se relever doucement du sofa où ils avaient échoué entre deux baisers, les yeux embrumés de désir, les cheveux cascadant jusqu'aux fesses avec le décolleté bâillant qui invitait Sherlock à caresser les douces courbes de ses seins. Il dut faire appel à toute sa maitrise pour ne pas consommer son mariage avant qu'il ne soit célébré. Aucun doute, ils étaient extrêmement compatibles physiquement.

« Molly, je veux faire les choses bien et demander la permission à lord Watson pour ta main. Si je n'y vais pas maintenant, il y a des risques que nous ne soyons plus en mesure de quitter cette pièce avant un très long moment. » Il tenta de réajuster ses vêtements pour se rendre présentable, mais son excitation était parfaitement visible même pour une personne n'ayant aucun sens de l'observation. Molly se pencha et ramassa son veston avec un sourire taquin.

« Peut-être ce vêtement réussira à cacher ce que vous tentez bien mal de cacher. » Elle s'avança vers lui et lui remit son veston tout en lui offrant son aide. Lorsqu'elle boutonna le dernier bouton, elle laissa glisser sa main vers son entrejambe et effleura la bosse dans son pantalon. Avant qu'il pût faire quoi que ce soit, elle avait déjà reculé en le dévisageant innocemment. Sherlock se fit une note mentale de ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir qu'avait Molly sur lui.

Sherlock inclina la tête avec un calme qu'il était loin d'éprouver. « Il me tarde d'être à nouveau seul avec toi. J'avais raison, nos rencontres ne seront jamais ennuyeuses tant intellectuellement que physiquement. Si tu me permets, je vais essayer de convaincre ton tuteur de nous laisser convoler en justes noces d'ici trois mois. Je ne pourrai pas attendre plus longtemps, sinon je vais faire une folie du genre de t'enlever pour nous marier sans attendre à Gretna Green. » Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Sherlock, l'idée lui était venue spontanément, mais il était très sérieux, il ne supporterait pas de longues fiançailles et quitte à créer un scandale, il aura obtenu ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire Molly. Il se disait que la fin justifiait les moyens. De toute façon, il ne voyait aucune raison d'attendre surtout à cause d'une stupide convention sociale. Il est connu de tous qu'il ne s'abaisserait jamais à suivre ce que la société imposait. Même s'ils se connaissaient depuis peu, il savait aussi que Molly ne se souciait pas de suivre les diktats de la société.

Molly passa ses mains autour de son cou et avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent à nouveau, elle lui dit simplement. « Quand partons-nous? » Il sut alors sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle était la femme parfaite pour lui.

**Merci à l'avance pour vos commentaires. **

**Seriez-vous partant pour un prochain chapitre plus angoissant avant un heureux dénouement au chapitre suivant? Donc, au lieu de conclure au prochain chapitre, j'en ferai deux ;-)**

**EDT 6 juin 2015 : Pour Lorina. J'ai bien vu tous tes messages, mais comme tu n'as pas de compte fanfiction, je ne peux te répondre par MP. J'arrive de vacances...avant, j'étais dans les préparatifs et pendant, je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire. Maintenant que je suis de retour, je vais me remettre à écrire, mais pas tout suite, je suis encore en décalage horaire. Non, je n'abandonne pas cette fic. Par contre, j'ai décidé de ne pas faire un chapitre angoissant, car cela serait un peu hors sujet avec cette présente histoire. Stéphanie**


	7. Les contes de fées existent

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Je tiens à m'excuser de ma longue absence. J'étais submergée par les préparatifs de mon voyage en Europe et ensuite par celui-ci aux É.-U., je ne pouvais guère écrire. Maintenant, je suis de retour et j'ai repris le « crayon »._

_Je suis désolée pour ceux qui voulaient deux chapitres, mais je conclus cette histoire avec ce dernier chapitre. J'ai lu vos commentaires et un m'a fait réaliser que ma fic était de la douceur et de la romance donc à ce stade-ci ajouter de l'angoisse fera un peu hors sujet. Donc exit mon chapitre sur l'enlèvement de Molly par le baron Greensville. Je me concentre que sur le côté romance donc avec la conclusion de celle-ci. Je pense que je le dis chaque fois, mais Sherlock Holmes est très OOC dans cette fic. J'ai aussi essayé de rester dans la côte « T », mais je vous dirais que le dernier paragraphe est limite sans pour autant être descriptif._

_Merci beaucoup à tous les commentaires laissés, je vous lis toujours avec grand plaisir. Merci à Huntress-Dark, Rosaliepanda, SherLoki221B, Usah, Dame Marianne, Stéphanie1206, Kaori35, Saku-chan06, petitbébéfille et Lorina (je voulais simplement te mentionner que je ne peux te répondre par MP, car tu n'as pas de compte fanfiction, mais merci pour tes commentaires.)_

_En espérant n'avoir oublié personne._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 7 : Les contes de fées existent**

**Trois mois et quelques jours plus tard.**

Sherlock Holmes avait congédié tout le monde, il avait besoin de calme, car il se mariait dans quelques heures. Il n'avait pas l'angoisse du jeune marié, il savait que la femme qui viendrait à lui était la femme qui lui était destinée. Par contre, il était énervé par le nombre incessant de va-et-vient dans sa chambre qui venait lui offrir leur aide ou pire entendre son père lui proférer des conseils douteux sur la consommation de son mariage. Sherlock Holmes n'était pas un homme patient et ce fut avec rudesse qu'il fit sortir son valet de chambre et sa parenté. Son père lui lança un regard de lourd reproche avant de sortir avec dignité. Le jeune homme savoura le calme de la pièce tout en nouant tranquillement sa cravate. Son costume, au lieu du noir traditionnel, était aubergine. Un choix qui plairait sans nul doute à Molly. Son regard s'adoucit instantanément. Il avait hâte qu'elle soit enfin sienne. Il ne pensait pas que trois mois puissent être aussi long, mais il avait beau faire valoir tous ses arguments au tuteur de Molly, il a maintenu sa position de faire un beau mariage pour sa pupille et trois mois était le minimum qu'il était prêt à accepter. Sherlock, par respect, abdiqua et accepta les conditions de lord Watson. Après tout, il avait reçu son approbation et obtenu un mariage rapide, pas aussi rapide qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais il ne pouvait pas gagner à tous les coups.

Penser à Molly le ramena quelques mois en arrière, lorsqu'il avait fait sa demande à lord Watson. Il était rare qu'il se fût senti peu sûr de lui, mais lorsque le majordome l'avait fait entrer dans la bibliothèque, il s'était senti intimidé. Non pas à cause de lord Watson, mais plutôt sur le caractère solennel de sa demande, il n'avait jamais cru qu'il ferait une telle demande un jour et maintenant, il était là devant un homme qui tenait son bonheur entre ses mains. Sherlock avait remarqué immédiatement que lord Watson était légèrement saoul, malgré l'heure matinale. Il savait que le tuteur de Molly était malheureux, car il croyait perdre la femme qu'il aimait. Ce dont Sherlock savait incorrect, mais l'homme semblait ombrageux et qu'il soit légèrement ivre et malheureux n'allait surement pas aider sa cause, s'il lui lançait au visage ses déductions sur le faux amour qu'il ressentait pour Molly. Il avait tout intérêt à préserver lord Watson et de bien choisir ses mots. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sherlock de prendre des gants blancs, mais pour Molly, et surtout pour avoir la chance de l'épouser le plus tôt possible, il avait offert le plus charmant des sourires tout en serrant la main chaleureusement de John Watson. Lord Watson avait accepté la poignée de main et l'avait fait assoir. Il avait sonné la bonne afin qu'elle apporte du thé et des scones pour son invité. Lorsque la bonne fut sortie, Sherlock s'était jeté à l'eau.

« Je crois que vous savez pourquoi, j'ai sollicité un entretien privé avec vous. Alors, je ne vous ferai pas perdre vos temps et je vais aller droit au sujet de ma requête. Je vous demande de m'accorder la main de lady Hooper. J'ai fait ma demande auprès d'elle et à mon grand plaisir, elle a accepté. Je ne ferai pas l'étalage de mes titres et de ma fortune afin que vous acceptiez ma demande, j'ai l'impression que la seule chose qui sera acceptable à vos yeux serait que je veuille la rende heureuse… Ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Je ne suis pas particulièrement romantique, mais je sais que Molly et moi sommes parfaitement assortis. »

John s'était alors levé de son fauteuil et avait regardé attentivement le visage de Sherlock et lui avait dit simplement trois mots. « L'aimez-vous? »

Sherlock lui avait lancé un regard interloqué. Les hommes du monde ne parlaient pas de leurs sentiments et encore moins... lui. Il ne pouvait dire qu'il ne croyait pas à l'amour, mais au partenariat, car même lui savait que ce n'était « pas bon » à dire. De toute façon, il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas été honnête envers lui-même s'il avait répondu de cette manière à lord Watson, ce qu'il ressentait pour Molly était certainement de l'amour, mais de là de l'avouer à voix haute devant cet homme l'avait terrifié, il avait figé sur place et demeuré muet.

John avait répété les mêmes mots semblant insensible aux tumultes que ressentait le jeune homme. « L'aimez-vous, M. Holmes? La question est simple à répondre. Vous ne devez que me répondre par un oui ou par un non. »

Sherlock avait soupiré, il savait qu'il devait répondre, mais il avait perdu l'usage de la parole. Il avait raclé nerveusement sa gorge et un son indistinct était sorti de ses lèvres. Mortifié par son comportement, il avait rougi tout en s'agitant sur sa chaise. Il s'était morigéné intérieurement et ce fut d'une voix claire et ferme qu'il avait prononcé quelques secondes plus tard. « Oui, je l'aime. »

Lord Watson lui avait souri avec sincérité sachant l'effort demandé au jeune homme. Il lui avait dit simplement. « Alors, ma réponse est oui. Vous avez ma bénédiction. »

Un bruit provenant de la petite porte cachée derrière la tapisserie le ramena à l'instant présent, il eut à peine le temps de voir sa mère s'avancer vers lui qu'elle le prit dans ses bras en le serrant très fort. Habituellement, il n'aimait pas les contacts intimes, mais aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale et il rendit l'étreinte. Il savait que sa mère était heureuse pour lui, car il se mariait, même s'il était incapable de le dire tout haut, par amour et qu'il était aimé en retour. Il savait aussi que sa mère était amoureuse d'un homme qu'il avait croisé à quelques reprises ces derniers mois au manoir. Malheureusement, il savait aussi qu'elle souffrait de ne pas vivre son amour au grand jour et son mariage aujourd'hui devait lui être un rappel douloureux. Par contre, elle ne le montrait pas, mais il le savait qu'elle y avait une infime partie d'elle-même qui avait mal de le voir si heureux…Sherlock Holmes savait tout, rien ne lui échappait ou presque alors il la serra encore plus fort et lui dit qu'elle était la meilleure mère au monde.

« Arrête de me taquiner, mon fils. » Visiblement, elle était émue de l'épanchement inusité de son garçon alors elle s'empressa de changer de sujet. « Tu es magnifique dans ce costume. Inhabituel, mais je n'attendais rien de moins de toi. J'imagine que cette couleur n'est pas due au hasard?»

Le sourire de Sherlock s'accentua « Bien deviné, mère. Si ma fiancée me trouve irrésistible, peut-être quitterons-nous la réception plus tôt. »

Sa mère se mit à rire et le tapa légèrement sur le bras. « Chenapan. » Son visage redevint sérieux. « Tu as fait un choix parfait, tu seras, non, vous serez très heureux. Tu pourras faire le message à ta femme qu'elle sera toujours la bienvenue dans cette maison lorsqu'elle trouvera ta présence trop pénible. » Elle repartit à rire lorsqu'elle termina sa phrase.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et aborda un air faussement sévère et ils repartirent à rire de bons cœurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, il prit son haut de forme, donna le bras à sa mère et ils sortirent tranquillement de la chambre. Encore une fois, il avait défié les conventions, car sa mère serait son témoin. Il a dû faire un don substantiel à son église, mais l'important, c'est qu'il avait convaincu l'évêque d'accepter son choix. Ils prirent place dans le carrosse tous les deux et Sherlock fit signe au cocher de partir. Le trajet se fit en silence; sa mère comprenait qu'il avait besoin d'être dans son palais d'esprit.

Molly courrait d'une pièce à l'autre trop énervée pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait décente, mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de John, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas habillée convenablement. Elle rougit et s'apprêtait à se retirer dans sa chambre lorsqu'il la tira sur le sofa tout en lui donnant le châle qui traînait sur le bras d'une chaise.

John était d'humeur à la taquiner. « Molly, je pense qu'il serait souhaitable que tu prennes quelques respirations parce que j'ai l'impression que tu es sur le point de t'évanouir. »

Elle se releva faussement offensée. « Je ne suis pas sur le point de m'évanouir, je suis simplement nerveuse. Dans moins d'une heure, je vais épouser l'homme que j'aime et regarde l'allure que j'ai. »

Une lueur de désir assombrit le regard de John, l'espace d'un moment, vite réprimée et remplacée par de l'affection. « Tu es très belle et je suis certain que Sherlock pensera la même chose lorsqu'il te verra. »

Molly mit ses mains sur les hanches. « John, tu n'es pas partial. Je vais me marier avec l'un des plus beaux hommes d'Angleterre et tu as pu voir la qualité de ses vêtements. Il est tout simplement parfait et à côté de lui, j'aurais l'air d'une pauvre fille mal fagotée. Je serai la risée de la haute société et… »

John soupira. « Non, je t'arrête tout de suite et depuis quand, accordes-tu de l'importance à ce que la bonne société pense de toi? De plus, je sais avec certitude que ton futur mari se moque bien de ce qu'elle pense. Molly… Molly, tu es magnifique et la robe...euh, la moitié de ta robe est tout simplement sublime. » La jeune fille rougit à nouveau. « Allez, je te raccompagne à ta chambre, je suis certaine que ta servante t'attend avec impatience. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre de la jeune femme. John prit les mains de la jeune femme et les porta à ses lèvres et les embrassa tendrement. « Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est le mari parfait pour toi. Il valorise ton intelligence et ton travail et par-dessus tout, il t'aime. Il est rare que les gens de notre classe fassent un mariage d'amour. Vous êtes parfaitement assortis. Beaucoup plus que si tu m'avais épousé. Je le sais maintenant. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je suis extrêmement fier d'être celui qui t'accompagnera dans l'allée et si un jour ton mari te fait de la peine, je serai toujours là pour lui botter les fesses. »

Touchée Molly se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et lui donna un baiser rapide sur la joue. « Merci d'être un homme si bon, John. » Molly renifla une dernière fois et se reprit en main. « Fini les larmoiements, à partir de maintenant, je ne montrai que ma joie. » Elle fit une révérence rapide et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Sherlock était en colère, la réception était tellement bien réussie que personne ne donnait des signes de vouloir la quitter. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était prendre sa femme dans ses bras et la jeter sur le lit le plus proche. Il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Molly. « Bon sang, est-ce qu'ils vont finir par partir de la réception? Il est plus de 23 heures et je souhaite plus que tout t'amener dans notre chambre, ma Molly. Cette journée a été la pire des trois derniers mois. Tu te tiens si près de moi, mais en même temps si loin, c'est une torture, car tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est toucher chaque partie de ton corps et je suis dans l'impossibilité de le faire à cause de tous ces gens qui nous regardent. » Il termina sa phrase dans un souffle et il était heureux de constater qu'il avait encore réussi à faire réagir son corps aussi facilement lorsqu'il la vit rougir et frissonner de plaisir, mais Molly répliqua en posant doucement sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse en flirtant dangereusement avec une certaine partie de son anatomie en lui lançant un regard innocent. Les yeux de Sherlock s'embrasèrent automatiquement, au diable la civilité. Il fit signe à l'orchestre d'arrêter la musique et il prit parole.

« Chers invités. Ma femme et moi devons malheureusement vous quitter, mais, n'ayez crainte, vous pouvez rester à danser toute la nuit, si le cœur vous en dit. Pour notre part, nous avons quelque chose de très important à faire cette nuit et nous ne pouvons attendre plus longtemps. Merci et bonne soirée. » Molly mit son bras sous celui de Sherlock, trop heureuse du comportement inconvenant de son mari.

Ils eurent quelques « oh » scandalisées par les propos à peine voilées de Sherlock, mais la majorité leur cria des phrases grivoises qui firent rougir Molly. Sherlock fit signe à l'orchestre et très vite, les gens se retrouvèrent sur la piste de danse, laissant les nouveaux mariés partir vers le grand escalier.

Dès que la porte de leur chambre fut refermée, Sherlock mit le loquet. Il ne voulait absolument pas être dérangé. D'ailleurs, il avait clairement dit à son personnel qu'il serait congédié, s'il osait cogner à leur porte cette nuit. Il se retourna pour lui lancer un « enfin » et il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, les yeux de Molly brillaient de désir et ses mains s'accrochèrent au revers de sa veste. Les mains de Sherlock s'attaquèrent aussitôt aux lacets de sa robe et avec quelques grognements d'impatience, il réussit à enlever les nombreuses couches de la robe qui tomba dans un doux bruissement soyeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de critiquer la quantité indécente de vêtements qu'une femme devait supporter sur son corps, encore heureux que Molly ait fait abstraction de son corset. Il recula un peu pour admirer sa femme qui se tenait nue devant lui, mais ce qui le rendit vraiment satisfait, c'est qu'elle n'essayait pas de se couvrir de ses mains et qu'elle était à l'aise d'être admirée par lui. Sherlock fit alors un geste qui pouvait passer pour incroyablement romantique, mais la réalité, c'est qu'il voulait amener le plus rapidement possible sa femme au lit. Ce fut dans les bras du jeune homme que la mariée fut portée jusqu'au lit. Il la déposa doucement, mais Molly s'empressa de nouer ses bras autour de son cou afin de l'attirer vers elle dans un baiser qui n'avait rien de candide.

Le soleil commençait à se lever lorsque Sherlock poussa un autre cri de jouissance. Ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit et ils ont découvert assez rapidement qu'ils étaient tous les deux très avides des plaisirs de la chair. Ils avaient expérimenté quelques positions au cours de la nuit et la dernière position avait rendu Sherlock presque fou de désir, car voir les seins de Molly bouger au rythme de ses mouvements sur lui l'avait grandement excité. Il n'avait pas tenu plus d'une minute avant de venir si intensément qu'il savait qu'il serait accro à cette position à l'avenir. Sa femme se blottit contre lui et il passa un bras autour d'elle.

Sherlock regarda sa femme et il fut submergé par un sentiment si fort que les mots qu'il n'avait jamais pensé oser dire à une femme un jour sortirent naturellement. « Je t'aime, Molly. » Elle releva la tête surprise, mais ravie par sa déclaration; elle lui répondit tout simplement. « Tout comme je t'aime. »

Comblé et d'humeur taquine, Sherlock demanda à sa femme si elle était ouverte aux expériences.

Molly répondit sensuellement. « Je crois que cette nuit est la preuve plus que suffisante. »

« Femme coquine, je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'expérience, même si je suis très content de constater que nous avons la même faim l'un de l'autre. » Il sourit lorsqu'il vit sa femme rougir légèrement. « Non, je parlais de mes expériences qui n'attendent que vous et moi dans mon laboratoire. »

Molly le regarda stupéfaite. « Tu veux que je t'aide avec tes expériences malodorantes et dangereuses après seulement une nuit de vie commune? »

Sherlock prit un air honteux. « Pas bon? »

Molly le fit taire en l'embrassant, quelques minutes plus tard, elle ajouta inutilement, car Sherlock l'avait déjà déduit. « Non…je veux dire oui, ce serait un honneur pour moi de t'aider. Commencerons-nous ce matin? »

Sherlock glissa doucement sa main sur la cuisse fine de Molly. La caresse semblait innocente de prime abord, mais les doigts de Sherlock glissèrent doucement vers le centre de son plaisir. Il lui dit d'une voix rauque. « Disons plutôt cet après-midi. Ce matin, j'ai d'autres plans en tête. Est-ce un problème pour toi, ma Molly? »

Un léger gémissement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme lorsque Sherlock commença à caresser une certaine partie de son anatomie. Il répondit à sa place. « Non, je ne crois pas que ça soit un problème pour toi. » Il entendit un « hum » lorsqu'il devient plus audacieux avec ses doigts. Les sons qui sortaient de la bouche de Molly lui donnèrent sa cinquième érection de la présente nuit. Alors, lorsqu'il entendit son cri de plaisir, il se positionna sur elle et entra d'une seule poussée. « Nul doute » Pensa Sherlock. « Il avait trouvé la femme parfaite pour lui. » Et ce fut la dernière pensée cohérente qu'il eut avant de se perdre à nouveau dans les affres de la passion.

**Fin de cette fic. Merci à l'avance pour vos commentaires.**

**Voilà pour la demande spéciale d'une personne qui m'avait écrit pour que je fasse une fic où Sherlock et Molly se marient. J'aurais pu faire encore plus guimauve avec le grand mariage, mais je voulais garder un peu l'essence de la série même si je m'en suis beaucoup éloignée.**

**Je terminerais en vous disant que j'ai eu énormément de difficulté à composer le dernier chapitre, je ne suis pas habituée à écrire seulement de la romance et je ne crois pas que j'ai rendu justice à « la romance », mais je l'ai fait.**

**Merci encore une fois pour tous vos commentaires.**


End file.
